Azura clan: the sequel: choices
by Pittah123
Summary: Having her memories regained partly Yuri has been living in Konoha again, but now that the Akatsuki start to make their moves, she will have some really difficult choices to make. Family, or friends... what to choose...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**I don't own the songs  
**

* * *

Two years ago, Yuri had been a civilian servant for the clans in Konoha. She did learn to like her childhood place again and decided to stay. Her heart was still broken because she felt she betrayed her father. When Naruto left with Jiraiya, Yuri left with them for a while. She returned one year earlier not telling anyone where she had been though after that year she had even more control over her cursed seal and her emotions, and Tsunade had suddenly more intel on Sound. Akatsuki got that intel too. Yuri had repaired her friendship with Gaara who had become Kazekage It was hard for him to forgive her and it required a life-saving moment including his student Matsuri and a few other fangirls. She had finally forgiven her mother, after the latter had tried everything to show her daughter that she was sorry.

Also in the year after she returned, in Konoha, Yuri had started a tentative friendship with Sakura, because she was friends with Ino too. The two girls had managed to make Yuri start to look at boys differently then just friends because they thought she was lonely. That was how Yuri had started a relationship with Shino who, once he heard that Yuri began to be interested, asked her out with help of their team-mates. **  
**

Yuri had been kept busy by Hinata so she wouldn't be able to get to the training-grounds to meet up with her team. She was allowed again to work with team Guy. Then Kiba and Hinata trapped her, blindfolded her and Kiba took her on Akamaru to a special garden where Shino was waiting. Kiba had helped Yuri off of Akamaru's back when they arrived. She untied her blindfold ready to give Kiba a piece of her mind when she was pleasantly surprised. Yuri was surrounded by her favourite flowers Tigerlily's. Neji had used his revolving heaven technique to blow the scent of the flower all over the field. Shino and Yuri were left alone. Shino's bugs brought Yuri closer to Shino while others formed a large heart around them. Shino was silent for a bit but when he got over his nerves he asked Yuri if she wanted to go on a date with him. Yuri agreed with a small blush because she remembered what happened when she left with Sasuke.

Their first date was a picnic during sunset and then they watched the stars together. That's when Shino asked Yuri to be his girlfriend and she happily agreed. They have been dating now for five months and Shino treated her like a treasure when they were alone. Their first kiss was a bit embarrassing because Kiba and Ino caught them in the act. Shino sent his bugs after the two when he saw how embarrassed Yuri was. Tora went after the two too. They trained together sometimes too though then Yuri had to transform into someone else because Shino refused to try hurting her otherwise.

He managed to be not too protective of her when they went on missions together. Yuri had re-taken the chunin exam and was now officially a chunin again along with most of the others. Today she had gotten the message from Naruto that he was returning to the village. She asked the Konoha ten to meet her at training-ground three to tell them. She wanted to organize a welcome-back-party for him since the village was so quiet without him and she knew he would love that. She asked Gaara to come too but he was too busy. Temari would attend though since she was in Konoha being in charge of the next chunin exam.

**YuPoV**

"Hey everyone. I have news. Naruto is coming back in a week. Since it's close to his birthday I thought we could surprise him with a surprise slash welcome back party next Saturday. What do you think of it?" I asked

"I think it's a nice idea. I'm in." Sakura answered. She wasn't that bad after we were forced to get to know each other. That was awkward to say the least. Shino had forced me to go and since I couldn't say no to him, so I went. Ino had forced Sakura and we were both pushed in a bedroom, while tied up with chakra absorbing ropes so we wouldn't be able to get away.

"I'm in too as long as there is food." Choji.

"I like your youthful idea." Lee

"I-I'll come too." Hinata said. In the end they all agreed to come. Each of the teams would be in charge of a part of the organization. Ino's team would be in charge of the decorations, Hinata's team chose to take care of the food, and my team along with Sakura would do the rest. Invitations, music, games and we all would buy a present.

So the week flew by with preparations of the party. Everyone who meant something to Naruto would come. I had sent Jiraiya a message too that when they arrived they had to come to training-ground three for a surprise. I didn't tell what it was because I knew Naruto would be told if he used his Sexy technique.

Then it was time for the party. Everyone who wanted to come gathered, Teuchi and Ayame were catering the party and Tsunade had ordered some sake.

Neji and Hinata were on the look-out. So useful that Byakugan of theirs. The rest put the finishing touches on the decorations. It was beautiful since Ino had taken care of the flowers here and there and Shikamaru and Choji used their techniques to pin the banner and some balloons to trees. "They are coming!" Hinata and Neji said at the same time. Kakashi and Kurenai put a Genjutsu on the party things and us to make it seem we weren't there.

When Naruto finally arrived, he looked around confused not seeing anything. "Ero-sennin there is no-."

"SURPRISE!" We all yelled as Kurenai and Kakashi released the jutsu. Naruto jumped but when he read the banner he looked as Tenten did in the weapon shop when new weapons arrived. Everyone congratulated Naruto on becoming sixteen and he was so touched by this that he almost cried out of sheer happiness. Temari said she had to tell him congratulations from Gaara too. When he heard Gaara had become Kazekage before he became Hokage he was surprised more and down that he lost that game. Sakura told him to cheer up and that it was time for lunch. That cheered him up and his stomach growled. Mine did at the same time. I hadn't eaten much today because I was too nervous and excited. Shino, who stood next to me, pulled me to the extra large table immediately, and sat me down before getting us both something to eat. He had learned the hard way that I didn't take care of myself, as well as I should sometimes, putting the needs of others before mine.

During Lunch Naruto told us about what he had learned during the two years. sometimes we laughed at the expense of Jiraiya. Shino ordered me to eat but I didn't feel like it though my stomach growled louder. So he decided to distract me so I would eat without noticing. Our teams were used to this since they knew how bad I was at taking care of myself sometimes. Ino's team didn't and the rest didn't either except Guy and Kurenai. So they were surprised when Shino kissed me. I was surprised that he did that in public because he didn't like to do that. I wanted to kiss back but before I could react he pulled away. I whined. "Not fair."

"We'll finish later what I started when you have filled your stomach." He said. I knew he was smiling widely. That got me eating. The others laughed at our antics when I realized I fell for it again. Naruto finally figured out that Shino and I were together. After lunch he took Shino away to give him the whole 'Hurt her and I'll kill you' talk. It was sweet. He acted like the brother I never had and I was happy with that. We had become sort of brother and sister when we left with Jiraiya the first two months. Everyone had heard my side of that story and now also Naruto's.

When Shino returned to my side "your brother is scary, when he wants to protect someone." he said quietly. I nodded.

"He means well." I said. Then it was time for dancing and presents. We had put up a karaoke set and we had decided that our sensei's would be in the jury of the contest. we would put two of us against each-other. Whoever won would be the first giving a present. Tsunade would be the presenter.

"All right listen up. the rules are as followed. I will call two names. The first I call will sing first. then the second who of those two wins will be the first to give the present. Then the other. Enjoy the game. and NO cheating." She said. We all nodded scared of what might happen.

"Good the first names I am calling are... Kiba and...Shikamaru!" We cheered as the two boys got up. Kiba went first. He sang Dancing in the moonlight by Toploader.

When he finished he bowed and we cheered. The jury wrote things down and nodded that it was now Shikamaru's turn. He sang the lazy song by Bruno Mars. How fitting that song was.

He fell asleep when he was done from singing a song about lazying around. The Sensei's talked to eachother and decided. "Kiba wins." Akamaru barked wagging his tail and Kiba cheered for that. He got Naruto a sealing scroll with instant ramen.

Shikamaru got him a new weapon pouch.

"All right, next up are Hinata and Neji." Tsunade announced. Hinata fainted at the thought of singing for Naruto. Everyone sighed wile Naruto freaked out and wanted to help her. Kiba splashed water on her face.

"By default Neji wins." Tsunade said. Neji got Naruto charm necklace with a charm of the Hokage hat on it. A falcon screeched. It landed on my arm. Temari was surprised.

"That is a messenger from Suna." She said. I recognized the bird as the one Gaara and I used. It held a small pouch with Naruto's name on a small piece of paper sewn on it. I gave the pouch to Naruto telling the bird to go to the aviary. Naruto opened the pouch and in it were two charms one of a panda and one of the kanji of friendship. He happily added them to the necklace and I told Shadow to tell Gaara thank you for Naruto.

"Okay next contestants are Sakura and Ino." Ino sang sexy naughty bitchy from Tata Young.

All the guys liked the way she danced. They cheered her on. Even Shino had a small nosebleed. I wasn't happy with that. Tenten and Temari neither with their men's reactions. I raised an eyebrow not saying anything. I had learned to speak quiet from Itachi and father. A shot of pain went through me thinking of them. I hadn't thought of them for a while. That made the pain worse. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to calm down. Shino snapped out of his nosebleed daze when he saw me like this. "Yuri, snap out of it. look at me." he cupped my chin to make me look up. I looked right in his eyes. "They are okay. They didn't mind. He forgave you." He said calming me down.

I knew Sasori had forgiven me when I visited them with intel about Orochimaru. Father had pulled me over to him using chakra strings and hugged me saying he had missed me and he forgave me for telling Konoha about him, apparently Zetsu had told the Akatsuki. I had told them what happened. Only him, Deidara Itachi and Kisame were there at the moment. I had given the intel to Itachi who sent it to Pein. I had told Shino about it and he used that every time I was in pain of thinking of my father, missing him. I snapped out of my painful train of thought. I hugged him while the others watched in confusion not knowing what just happened.

"Thank you. Why is it always that you know what to say to calm me down?" I asked. he had calmed me down from one of my worst outbursts once too.

"Because I know you and I love you." He answered.

"I love you too." I replied and we kissed. I am addicted to his kisses. who knew he was so good in it. Tsunade and the teachers decided to speed things up and said that if someone wanted to sing he/she could but it wasn't a contest anymore. A few hours later I had made a bet with Temari that I could sing better than her Asuma didn't mind being the judge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers see chapter 1**

* * *

**SaPoV**

We did rock paper scissor to know who would go first.

Temari sang I'm not so tough from Mindy McCready. I think it is about her attitude to Shikamaru and how she really is.

She was good. on a scale from one to ten she got a nine. It was hard to beat. I decided to use everything I got. I decided to sing don't stop the music from Rihanna. It was my favourite song at the moment.

I sang this to all the guys teasing them. Kiba seemed to fall for it and Naruto too. Choji just a little. I knew I was making Shino jealous but I liked to do that. He looked hot when he was being possessive. Asuma had a hard time deciding. "It is a tie. Both were great songs and both are beautiful girls so I can't decide." We were annoyed with that. So we decided to ask the public. Half of them said me, half said Temari. In the end we forced Asuma to make a choice. He decided that Temari won. I sulked in a corner.

Temari said "Pay up Yuri. You know what to do." I got up walked to Guy sensei and kissed each male party member on the lips except for Shino. had I won she was supposed to do it except for Shikamaru. Naruto and Kiba tried to get more out of it then just a kiss. Shino got in between us when he saw what happened. He glared all the boys away from me. Then he grabbed me and transported to my house. There he pushed me against the wall next to the front door and stepped closer.

"Did you like it to tease me like that? to make me jealous and possessive? You know I don't like other boys kissing what's mine." He said his tone possessive.  
I moaned softly at that. He knew what he did to me. I liked his possessiveness. Shino used his bugs to open the door. Then he pulled me inside. There he took his jacket off and his glasses. I loved his eyes though he only shows them when we are alone. He pulled me in his arms and kissed me roughly. I kissed back happily. He asked for entrance and I didn't allow him it right away. He growled and demanded entrance. I finally allowed him and we battled for dominance. He won this time. We kissed like that while his hands ran up and down my sides. My hands explored his chest and stomach while trying to get rid of his shirt. We never went further than shirts on the floor and that was just fine.

We both weren't ready for going further yet though I had the feeling that might change soon. Shino removed his shirt and I explored his slightly muscled body. He is slightly taller than me and his body is lean but slightly muscled. He played with the hem of my shirt and I raised my arms to let him remove it. I was proud of my body. I had a strong healthy thin body Not too large or too thin. My scar had healed well but you could still see it clearly. I couldn't complain about my chest area either. Shino stared in awe while he traced my scar lightly with my fingers. I got a little impatient and took control. I moved closer and kissed him with slight hunger. He kissed back when we were interrupted by someone clearing a throat. It was Mom. Shino turned his back and grabbed his glasses. He really never wanted anyone else to see his eyes. "maybe you should keep from touching until you actually reach the bedroom. The adults left the party leaving your team-mates to it. I think they wanted to play a game of I've never and truth or dare." Mom said. We left to the party again and when we arrived, we were pulled in a circle.

"Okay we are playing a game of truth and dare first. The rules are simple. You can go as far as possible without hurting someone in anyway, if you refuse to do a dare or truth, you will have to put something really embarrassing on. I'll begin." Sakura explained. She spun the bottle and it landed on Neji. "Neji truth or dare?"

"Hn. dare." He said not interested in either one.

"I dare you to paint your nails pink and to leave it on for a week." Sakura said after she thought up a good one.

"Fine." Neji said and did as he was told to. Ino provided the materials needed. When he was done, we laughed because it looked silly. Neji gave the bottle a twist and it turned and turned and it landed on Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare." Neji said with a smirk. You could see the wheels turning in shika's head.

"Truth, a dare would be more troublesome." the young genius said.

"Are you and Temari an item or not?" Neji asked. No one knew for sure since they didn't act like it.

"Yeah, but it's such a drag sometimes." Shikamaru said. He spun the bottle and it turned and turned and landed on me.

"Yuri truth or dare." Shika asked with a tired sigh.

"Dare."

"I dare you to use sexy no jutsu and stay like that for the rest of the night." He said I did as told and some guys fainted with nosebleeds as they checked me out, including Neji and Shino.

"That wipes out most of the players so shall we play another game?" Tenten suggested.

"Yes let's play 'I've never'. I have the drinks." Temari suggested.

"Okay, Yuri you can release the jutsu now." Ino said. I did and we splashed some water in the guys faces to wake them up. Temari explained the rules and most of us agreed to play. Hinata decided to watch as did Sakura.

"I'll begin. I have never seen my sensei naked." me, Sakura, Ino, Neji, tenten and lee drank. Naruto did too.  
Next was Kiba. "I have never dreamed of a romantic night with my male team-member." I drank, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Tenten did too." Neji shuddered when Lee drank.

"Yuri, who did you dream of?" Temari asked.

"Well, I have dreamed about Katsu, you remember him? he was my team-mate for the chunin the first time and my date for the festival too. and I have to admit that I have done some missions with Akatsuki members too do they count as team-members?" She nodded. "Well I dreamed of Itachi once. You can't blame me he IS quite handsome." I admitted.

"But he is a mass-murderer!" Sakura yelled.

"I know but there seems to be more to that particular event than we know. why else would he leave Sasuke alive? I don't believe the reasons he gave Sasuke about wanting to test his skills." I defended.

"Moving on, I believe it's Choji's turn." Shikamaru said.

"I have never eaten more than I could handle." We sweat-dropped and only Choji and Lee drank. Next was Tenten this game went on for hours and I was a bit tipsy somehow. I think we had alcohol at some point. the things we drank on got a bit dirty like never eaten mud or something like that. Finally it was my turn why did we have such a large group. I sat in Shino's lap. He had quit after he noticed that we were drinking alcohol.

"I have never gone all the way." I said with a slight slur in my voice. I was the only one who drank. Shino turned me around and stared me deep in the eyes. "With who? when?"

"The first time Chuunin exam. With two grass ninja." I answered with a giggle as if I liked it. Shino wasn't happy with that. He pushed me off of his lap, stood up and left in a cloud of smoke.

The girls knew I was talking about when I was raped. I hadn't told many people about it. not even Shino knew. my team knew what I was talking about too. Kiba decided to ask why the girls looked so solemn. Tenten told them what happened while I sat hugging my knees. Temari cheered me up. She tried to at least. It didn't work. I didn't mean to hurt him. He must think of me as a slut as I talked about the guys.

"Yuri, you should go talk to him. Tell him what happened that day. He'll understand." Temari advised after giving me a glass of water to calm my head. Sakura used her healing skills to make my drunk state of mind go away without being hungover. Then they helped me up and pushed me in the direction of where they thought Shino would be but I knew where he really went. I transported in a cloud of smoke. I was right. Shino was in the clearing where he had asked me out. It was a calm place full of herbs and flowers. Shino was sitting there with his back to me though I knew, he knew I was here too. He moved to get up and leave, but stopped when I started to talk.

"That day I was trying to protect Naruto's team from Orochimaru. He had bitten Sasuke and me and wanted to activate the seals immediately. Many teams of sand sound and grass came to fight us some probably for the scrolls but most of them were ordered to by Orochimaru. I had killed a lot of people already until I was almost out of chakra. I ended up separated from my team fighting a grass team. I was exhausted but my willingness to protect Naruto and Sasuke with my life made me go on. Those assholes had managed to tie me up a-and then t-they..." I cried in the end, those memories coming back. I looked up and saw Shino was standing right in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me rubbing circles on my back soothingly.

"Yuri, when you told me about those men you dreamed about and then you told us about that and I was afraid that you don't really love me as you said you did. I am happy that you trust me enough to tell me such a painful thing. Can you tell me what happened after?" He said after sitting us down pulling me in his lap.

"My team-mates found me and they were so angry with the grass ninja that they completely destroyed them. When they were done with them, the bodies weren't recognizable anymore. We went to the tower and I was examined. I was fine except for the obvious and I had gotten a slight fear of men touching me." I told him.

"Yuri, can you forgive me? I shouldn't have walked away from you when I didn't know the story. I had heard something bad happened to someone but I didn't know it was you. Can you please forgive me?" He apologized.

"I forgive you. I understand why you did what you did. I would have done the same thing. Can you forgive me for keeping such a thing from you?" I kissed his cheek and hugged him. He hugged me back. I am officially a hug addict.

"I forgive you for I can understand that something like this is hard to talk about." He answered me. I was relieved that everything was out of the way now. We kissed lightly and I fell asleep from all the stress and worry being gone. Shino had become very important to me. He was someone I could talk to about anything that troubled me. Someone that could calm my mind with just a few words and a simple touch. A friend a brother and a lover. Who knew that someone so quiet could be such a good man. I truly loved him and I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him. Then nightmares came.

**~dream~**

I was walking in a forest birds were whistling, bees were buzzing from flower to flower. I came at a large clearing. It was filled with flowers and the wind was blowing their scents over the field. "Yuri.." I looked up and saw Shino calling my name. He reached his hand out to me and I ran to him. Before I was halfway, I was pulled away by someone. It was someone in Akatsuki clothes I couldn't see his face. Kakuzu and Hidan appeared next to Shino. He was trapped in between them.

the scene changed and I was tied up with chains to a wall. Shino was chained on a table. Hidan was in his jashin-ritual mode and he stabbed himself in his arm. Shino screamed in pain and blood gushed out of his arm at the spot where Hidan had stabbed himself. Hidan repeated several times. Then it was Kisame who used Samehada on Shino making him scream even more as his skin was being ripped off of him. more blood.

Next was Itachi he used a jutsu which I didn't know. It made black flames appear all over Shino's body. Finally Kakuzu took his heart and Zetsu ate him part for part. Then Pein slit my throat and everything went dark.

**~end dream~**

I woke up to my body shaking. Shino, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were looking worried but that changed to relief. When I saw Shino being alive and well I flew in his arms. "you're alive..you're alive." I sobbed a few times. "Yuri, are you okay? you were screaming for someone to stop torturing _him_ and to take you instead. what was that about? Was someone torturing Shino?" Sakura asked professionally.

"Y-yes."

"Who was it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember." I lied. They gave up knowing that if I didn't want to tell them that only someone like Ibiki could get it out of me.

**NoPoV**

"Well we'll go on our mission now. Shino can you handle Yuri by yourself?" Kakashi asked. The Aburame heir nodded and team Kakashi left him to take care of his girlfriend. Shino turned his attention to the frightened girl in his arms and he took her to his place. He tried to get up but she wouldn't let him move so he transported them to the Aburame head family's house. There he moved his arms and got up so he carried Yuri bridal style inside the house. Shibi was home taking care of paperwork about clan business. He entered the living-room where he saw his son and his girlfriend sitting on the couch. Yuri was clinging to Shino's jacket and the latter was trying to sooth her talking about he was here he was alive and he wasn't going to die or to leave her.

"What happened?" Shibi asked. Yuri jumped at his voice and almost tried to disappear in Shino's jacket while pushing the latter in the corner of the couch.

"Yuri, it's okay. look it's my father. It's safe. I am here with you. I am safe. We are both safe." Shino whispered to Yuri. She was a little less tense and stopped pushing him in a corner. "We made up after a small fight and Yuri fell asleep. She had a nightmare about someone killing me and then her. Since then she is like this. I tried convincing her that everything was fine, that we were safe and that it was just a nightmare." Shino explained his girlfriend's strange behaviour.

"I understand. She wants to protect you even though there isn't any danger. She is truly afraid of losing you. do you know who your murderer was in the dream?" Shibi asked quietly not wanting to scare the girl.

"No she said she didn't know but I know that she does." Shino said.

"I see. That girl really loves you the most of all people she cares about. except for her father maybe." Shibi said. He seemed happy with that though he hoped the girl could get over her fear. He should talk to Neith about this. maybe they could recreate the bond between their clans through an arranged marriage.

The clan's elders were looking for a potential bride for his son anyway. Then he remembered why the three clans separated and he should talk to Tsume first about what Kiba felt for Yuri. When Shibi left the house to go he bumped right into Kiba. "I'm sorry sir. I was looking for Shino. Kurenai planned a training in tonight. I was just coming to tell him about the details."

"That's all right. Can I ask you something different? What is your bond with Azura Yuri?"

"I like her but more in a brother/cousin sort of way than anything else. May I ask why such a question?" Kiba asked

"You can see why for yourself. go inside in silence. Then you will see them. don't try to disturb them." Kiba went to do as told and he saw what Shibi meant. Shino was soothing Yuri who had almost fallen asleep she seemed to have been crying. Shino had his glasses off. He seemed tired and worried.

"Yuri had a nightmare of someone killing me then her. Since then she panics whenever someone approached us. She would try to 'protect' me by pushing me in a corner or against a wall. It has been hours since the dream and she has finally fallen in a somewhat peaceful sleep." Shino explained for his team-mate.

"I see. Then should I tell Kurenai you aren't coming tonight?" Kiba asked.

"I think that would be best. Yuri won't be leaving me for a while and if I'll take her to training she probably will try to 'protect' me again. I love her a lot but she can be a bit of a handful sometimes." Shino said. Yuri stirred and woke up. When she saw Kiba she didn't try to protect Shino but she jumped seeing him and tried to disappear again in his jacket. Shino was happy she made some progress and he tried to convince Yuri that it was just Kiba. a friend. She looked up at him with uncertainty in his eyes. "Really. he is safe he is our friend and my team-mate. He helped us to get together remember?" Shino explained to her. Yuri's body language changed from scared to cautiously curious. She carefully showed her face watching Kiba. He sat down on his knees and smiled kindly. Yuri reached a hand to Kiba who slowly took it. He kept smiling showing a tooth like he had done when they were younger.

"K-kiba." Yuri whispered. Kiba nodded and she pulled him closer. Kiba let her do that and she hugged him with one arm while clutching Shino's jacket with the other. She sniffed Kiba's neck and licked it. Slowly Yuri's grip on Shino's jacket got looser. She embraced Kiba with both arms. "Friend."

The boys went to training and whenever they met another male ninja Yuri shied away behind them before slowly accepting them like she did with Kiba. Finally she had let Shino go completely and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer see chapter one **

* * *

**YuPoV**

When I was training a week later, I got a visit of Shadow. He told me I needed to leave for Suna right away. That Gaara was in trouble.

"I'm coming." I had trained on my transformation jutsu and could change in a lot of animals. Including a dragon. I had met a dragon but he didn't want to fight at my side until it was life-threatening to the world if I lost. I also had trained on speed and Stamina. Father trained me in puppetry though I didn't have my own puppets. I could use the chakra strings but not for long. Only short quick things.

I went somewhere where I was alone, transformed in a dragon and I left for Suna I would arrive in two days. I hoped I was in time.  
I told Shadow to go to Shino and tell him what I was doing and that I'll be careful. The flight was taking a lot of energy and I had to rest for half a day. That's why it took two days. I could only fly for six hours at top speed. Once I had reached Suna I landed on the roof of the Kage building next to my favourite Kage.

"The sand is sensing trouble isn't it?" I had seen a lot of storms. which was unusual for this time of the year. Temari told us about them too.

"It is. I presume you were told of it?" Gaara asked

"I was. I suggest looking out for red clouds in the night." I hinted I still had a spider spying on Pein. She was in the room when he assigned the pairs to a Jinchuuriki. Father and Deidara were assigned to Gaara. The spider was killed before I could hear more then the three-tails. "We might get some firework here and there."

"It's good to have you here. I assume you never told Tsunade?" Kankuro butted in. I shook my head

"I think she doesn't mind once I tell her that it was family bussiness. Since mom is still in Konoha, she knows what I was talking about." I said.

"Who is your father anyway?"

"You know him. I am half Suna half Konoha, though he isn't exactly loyal to you guys."

"It isn't Sasori the puppetmaster is it?" Kankuro gasped. I nodded sadly. I wish I had a father that wasn't a mass murderer. That I could walk through the village with him without people running away from us. That he had raised me from baby until now with mom.

"Kankuro I want you to keep a close eye on the guards. For all we know there might be a spy." Gaara said.

"Right I'll keep an eye on them."

"I'll take my father, you take Deidara. Be careful for his larger bombs. he might try to hit you where it hurts the most. The village." I thought out loud.

"We will evacuate the village then." Baki said announcing his arrival. Gaara nodded his approval. We prepared for the Akatsuki. I slept horribly the coming days. I was worried as hell about Gaara for I had the feeling that things weren't going to go as planned. We were proven right when the enemy arrived at the third night. We had evacuated the village so Gaara could go full-out attacking Deidara.

I ran through the streets checking if everyone really was gone when I stumbled on my father. "Yuri, why did I expect to find you here. no don't answer that I knew you would warn your little kazekage-friend. You do realize that we had indeed a spy in the closest contacts with the jinchuuriki." Father said smugly. "What you didn't count on is when you evacuated the people you not only gave the one-tails a clear field but Deidara too." I widened my eyes in fear and worry. Father tried to stab me with his tail. I dodged with ease. I let shadow built a trap around father that if he did one step in whatever direction, he would be buried until his chin in the sand. Father seemed to know what happened though because he stepped right over the trap. I did some hand-signs. "daikoudan no jutsu." I released a shark and released Jaws right after it attacking father to distract him. Kankuro and Baki were coming my way which meant that Gaara wasn't doing well.

"You can have your go at him. I'll try and help Gaara." I said I was more of a mid range close range fighter than either of them. I jumped on a roof and looked up. Deidara was avoiding several attacks from Gaara who sat in his sand ball using the sand eye to see outside it I waved at the eye once it looked my way. Once Deidara made a sharp dive I jumped and used my chakra to get a hold of the bird Deidara was on. I missed. I fell though landed on my feet and shot forward doing the hand signs for transformation. Deidara had noticed me and threw a few bombs my way. I avoided them and came out of the smoke as a giant eagle. I flew after Deidara soon catching up and grabbed the bird with my claws pecking at Deidara. He used substitution and I had clay in my beak. I threw the bird against the outer wall flying under Gaara. He let himself drop on my head. being able to use the sand for the ball for attacks now. Deidara created his bird again and came at us with this strange look. a mixture of hurt, insanity and betrayal.

The fight took a long while and I was almost out of chakra I had to use soldier pills. Gaara had managed to rip one arm off of Deidara's body. Gaara was back in his ball and I had transformed into a dragon. That way I could use water bullets, air missile's and earth missile's. Deidara threatened to destroy the village dropping a very large bomb. when it exploded I was blown away. I flew back after the explosion and the shocks were over and saw Gaara unconscious wrapped in the tail of Deidara's bird. I was so angry and scared that I got an adrenaline rush and attacked Deidara from the front.

He avoided me and I made a turn to follow them but a barrier stopped me from going. All I could do was fly circles over the village sometimes trying to break through. I refused to transform into myself again. I kept flying and roaring. Baki tried to talk me into landing and rest. I ignored him. On the third day, Team kakashi and team Guy arrived to help Suna get their Kazekage back. They saw me flying but in the evening of the that day I collapsed. I landed on the wall falling down each step breaking a few bones. Finally I fell on the ground. Naruto picked me up. "He's gone...Gaara's... gone." I whispered.

"Don't talk like that. I promise that we will get him back, alive and well." Sakura had healed Kankuro and he told them who the attackers were and which direction they took. I couldn't come with them because I broke an arm and a leg. so I would leave a few days later with Temari and Kankuro and the reinforcements.

Two days later we left. I had fully rested and my arm and leg were healed properly. I was ready to go so I left without waiting for the others. I followed Shadow's directions riding on Tora. We found the others near the Suna base. _DUH of course they would be here._ I spied on them hiding my chakra. Kakashi and Pakkun looked up. Shit my scent. and Tora's. Of course Kakashi would notice the change in chakra signatures.

"You can come out, Yuri I have seen you." Neji said. I came out embarrassed I was caught. "Yuri, why are you here without anyone."

"I hate to make people wait and to be kept waiting." was my answer. Father's words. The old hag Chiyo looked at me strangely.

"Well never mind. Yuri you stay with us and Team Guy will do their thing. Move out." kakashi said. Team Guy moved to their places and we removed the seals at the same time. Then Sakura smashed the rock in a thousand pieces. The five of us moved in. I stood next to Naruto with Kakashi on his other side. On the other side of the entrance Sakura was with Chiyo.

This would be hard if we had to fight. I wouldn't know who to choose to fight for. Father or Gaara, they are both on my mental list of precious people. I wish this kind of thing wouldn't be so difficult. I was taken out of my thoughts by Deidara creating yet another bird and it took Gaara in it's beak. Then they flew away. Naruto went after them. Kakashi ordered me to help Chiyo and Sakura fight Sasori.

"Yuri, come. This is your chance to show me what you learned. To make me once again proud of you." Father said.

"Yes father." I sighed and went to stand on his side.

"Sasori, you're a father?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes grams, I am. Shall we begin to fight?" He suggested.

"Father you know this woman?" I asked

"Yes. Yuri, grandmother. Grandmother, Yuri." He introduced with an annoyed sigh because of the interruptions. So this woman was something like my great-grandmother? Interesting but since I didn't know her enough I didn't care for her so I would actually fight for my father.

I think Sakura noticed my inner-fight. "Yuri, if you fight for him then Gaara might not come back. even worse Naruto might get caught too." She shouted. I looked away in shame and pain.

"Don't you think I know that? as if it's so easy for me to choose." I yelled back. we started to fight. Father fought Chiyo and I fought Sakura. I didn't fight to kill just to protect father. Soon father revealed his real puppet body. He said to me that if he died I had to make sure to take his Akatsuki ring. That would protect Naruto for a while longer. I promised that I would do that but only if I couldn't protect him anymore. I made Tora and shadow shred through the puppets chiyo used except for the father and mother puppet. they were father's first puppets.

Things were going bad for father. Sakura managed to help Chiyo without hurting me. She was given something that didn't look good and both puppeteers revealed their ultimate weapons. Chiyo's ten puppets against a hundred of father's. I got one under control for a bit. I took it apart and used several parts as shields for other puppets. Sakura got close to father and threw something. I tried to let go of my puppet parts but I wasn't fast enough. The thing took hold of my father and put a seal on him. I didn't recognize it. I knew it was bad though. Sakura and Chiyo cheered. Sakura tried to capture me but a hand of a puppet prevented that. Father had slipped into another body. Chiyo was poisoned and Sakura had only one antidote left. She healed herself and used the antidote to Chiyo. They left. I went to search for father's ring but I couldn't find it so I went after Sakura and Chiyo. They killed my father and they would pay for that. I let Tora out too.

We chased them for a while before arriving on a large field where Naruto was with Kakashi and Gaara. Temari and Kankuro had arrived with the reinfocements. Naruto was trying to wake Gaara up but Sakura stopped him and she tried to bring Gaara back. She failed saying that Gaara was dead. That broke Naruto's heart. He broke down crying while Sakura held him. _Gaara is dead? no I can't believe it._ "Naruto!" I called. he looked up and I flew in his arms sobbing about the loss of two of my most precious people. Chiyo went to do something and Naruto tried to stop her. "Don't touch him." He said.

"Just let me be, boy. I will bring him back." And she sat using healing chakra on Gaara, but she was weak from the poison. _She is trying to bring him back. but at what cost? Will I lose another family-member? _Naruto saw that Chiyo was weakening and he lend her his chakra. I wish I could do the same but my chakra-level was too low. I was exhausted. Chiyo finished and Naruto and I both checked for a heartbeat. _Thump-ta-hump_. There it was. Chiyo laid a little away from Gaara. She was dying. Sakura tried to heal her but it wouldn't work. "daughter." Mom walked through the crowd. When she saw Chiyo laying on the ground dead she gasped and rushed to her side. She gathered strange chakra.

"Mother? what are you doing?" I asked.

"The only other forbidden jutsu next to seeing the future. It will resurrect Chiyo. The down-side is that you have only one chance to use it, it has a small chance of actually working and when it's used the user will die. That is why it is forbidden." Mom explained while doing a long string of handseals. "Fire release. Phoenix life no jutsu." She said and used the chakra she gathered on Chiyo. We waited for a while and nothing happened. Chiyo stayed dead.

"Mom NO!" I caught her when she fell forward. her eyes turned in the colours of flames and she started burning up. Literally. I laid her down and she started burning. Someone splashed her with water but it evaporated not even coming close. The flames rose.

"_Goodbye my child, I will greet your father for you." _Neith said fading in the flames.

Yuri tried to grab her hand but Neith was gone. _My family. all gone? __I just lost my family in one day? __No I can't believe it. It can't be true. Why is this happening to me? This is all Gaara's fault. He shouldn't have lost to Deidara then Father wouldn't be dead, Chiyo wouldn't be dead trying to bring Gaara back and Mom wouldn't be dead trying to bring Chiyo back. Chiyo, I am sorry that I fought against you. It's just that I loved my father more than anything else. I wish you didn't die. I would've loved to get to know you. _A hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. I hadn't noticed it but I had moved to Chiyo's body. The hand on my shoulder was Gaara's, He offered to help me stand up while Naruto held him up. I pushed the hand off of me. "Don't touch me! This is your fault!" I yelled. Both Gaara and Naruto were surprised with my reaction.

"Why do you think so?" Gaara asked after he was over the surprise.

"If you hadn't lost that night, father wouldn't be dead, Chiyo wouldn't be dead trying to bring you back and mom wouldn't be dead trying to bring Chiyo back! I hate you!" I yelled again getting up and running away wanting to cry but I couldn't. I let Tora carry me to the village since I was too tired to get there in one run. Once I arrived I ran to the room I shared with Sakura, packed my things really quick, wrote a short note and left.

**NoPoV **

When Gaara and the others arrived at the village they were welcomed with open arms by the villagers. They held a funeral for Chiyo and mourned her death. Then finally someone had the mind to wonder where Yuri was. Sakura went to her room and saw that only her things were there. Kankuro found a note on the kitchen table.

_Everyone except Gaara because I still hate you.  
_

_When you find this note I am long gone.  
Don't look for me I will be fine. We will probably meet again though I don't know when or on what terms.  
I am going to properly mourn my family's deaths, train some more and I might try to kill Orochimaru or something._

_Azura Yuri _

"This is my fault." Gaara said. "Her family died because of me. Had I been just a little faster and stronger then I could have prevented from being captured."

"You're wrong. This is Akatsuki's fault for wanting the tailed-beasts. Yuri doesn't see it that way because of her father." Kakashi said beginning to understand Yuri's thoughts. the konoha ninja decided they had to go home. The three sand ninja waved them goodbye and they left with Guy carrying Kakashi on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer see chapter one **

* * *

**YuPoV**

I was travelling for a week now. I was somewhere near the valley of the end again. I could've done it faster hadn't I been followed by Chunin from Konoha. I came too close to the village to be safe. I sought a place to hide and sent a clone back to the village. The clone was going to break up with Shino for me because I had decided to officially become a missing-nin. I wanted to get stronger fast to avenge my father. I am pulling a Sasuke as I called it. The death of my father by the hands of Sakura made me recall the hate I felt for Konoha. I just couldn't stay in the same village anymore. So I decided to break up with Shino because he deserved someone who could stay loyal to the village.

I felt my clone being destroyed. It hurt me to know how he took to the news. He broke down not really getting why I broke up with him.

**ClonePoV**

I sneaked into the village searching for Shino. I tried to avoid any of my friends while holding my real slashed headband. I was almost seen by Lee and the others but they looked the other way right before I was seen. I heard Kiba talking to Shikamaru about Shino acting strange because he didn't know where I was. Had Kakashi nor Guy send a letter to Tsunade about finding me in Suna? Kiba said that Shino went to the clearing where he asked me out everyday. I knew where to find him so I left to go there. I didn't know I was being followed. Shino was where I expected him to be. He was taking care of a few flowers with his bugs. He turned around after I had watched him for a while. He was talking to his bugs about surprising me since we would have been together for six months when I returned. It broke my heart to see him so happy knowing I would shatter that soon. He must have found my chakra signature because he stiffened. "hey." I said. That was apparently all the confirmation that he needed because he sent his bugs around the flowers he was busy with and transported to right in front of me. "Hey, where have you been? I was worried when I didn't hear a word about you." He said wanting to wrap his arms around me but I avoided him taking a step back. He knew something was wrong. I never let the chance to be wrapped in his arms go.

"I didn't come here to stay. I am leaving the village to pull a Sasuke. I will go to Orochi-pedo and get stronger to avenge my father's death. because of Sakura and Gaara I became an orphan in one single day. That's why I think it's better if we stopped seeing each-other. You deserve someone who can stay loyal to you and the village. I am sorry." I said.

"Is there no way to let you stay here? I love you too much to let you go." He said following me while I walked away back to the entrance of the forest.

"If you truly love me then let me go. Find someone else, move on and be happy." I answered dropping the headband and releasing the jutsu.

The last thing I saw was Shino falling forward on his knees clutching his chest. tears ran down from his eyes, Kiba ran to his side. He looked at me confused and then I was gone.

**YuPoV**

"Forgive me." I whispered clutching my own chest. When I felt up to it I leaped across the waterfall and went on with the journey until I reached the hidden Sound village. Before I could state my business I was captured and taken to none other but Kabuto. He hit me in my face and reopened both of my scars.

"Aahh so the little kitten has finally decided to obey it's master. Take her to a cell. I will inform Lord Orochimaru about her arrival personally." Kabuto said after he had beaten me up and healed my scars. After hours of being put into a stuffy cell where other prisoners were, and beaten up by crazy people, I was pulled out by some guards. Kabuto ordered them to drag me after him and we left. the guards that held me dragged me literally. I think my bruises had gotten bruises. We found Orochimaru in his room talking to Sasuke.

"Orochimaru, your pet has brought some trashy weakling home." Sasuke said. I let Tora out to show them who I was and wanted to sleep to forget the pain. I looked at Sasuke. He was wearing a white loose shirt Neji wears but then open showing his abs with the same purple rope/belt as Orochimaru's and black pants and he wore the traditional ninja sandals. He looked at me with uninterested eyes and he left the snake sannin and his pet alone with me.

" So you finally decided to listen to your master's call. Let me guess you want to kill someone but you don't feel strong enough to do it." He knew why I came.

"Yes, I wish to kill the current kazekage and a certain girl for they are the reason I am now completely without a family." I answered him my anger at the people I mentioned rising again.

"Good enough for me. Kabuto heal her right away and then get her back here. I will give you a chance to show me your loyalty." Orochimaru said.

I was healed by Kabuto and he made sure to touch me more than necessary. I kicked him away and ran from the room in the hospital like gown I was forced to wear. I ran past a few cells running from the guards. The prisoners wolf-whistled and cat-called when I ran past them. I ended up in a hall with four doors. One I remembered to be Orochimaru's He would find me there easily. I suspected the one next to Orchimaru's to be his own so I went to the third one lowering my chakra level. Before I could enter a room I had to run further. In another hallway there were two more doors. One smelled like Sasuke did nowadays. the other smelled strange so I decided to go through that door.

It turned out to be some sort of lab or something. A large tank was in it with water. I heard footsteps coming this way so I ran to hide behind the tank hoping no one would find me here. The footsteps were gone and they didn't enter the room. I put my head against the glass in relief. A face appeared but it wasn't mine. It had purple eyes and white-blueish hair. I stifled a yelp of surprise tilting my head a little. "Who are you? and what are you doing here?" It asked

"I never tell my name to strangers and I was escaping a pervert." He looked me up and down.

"I understand why when someone dressed like that comes here." I looked down and saw I was still wearing the hospital gown. It reached mid thigh and had short sleeves. I blushed understanding how it must have looked.

"Well then miss escaper-from-a-pervert, Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't alarm the people you are running from."

"If you do then I will kill you." I said the first thing that came to mind. "You can't. I'm in here and this thing is really strong. Can I have your name?" He said."My name is Azura Yuri." I told him. He seemed to recognize that from somewhere.

"I heard Kabuto talking about you a lot when he thought I wasn't listening. He said he wanted to do experiments on you too." He said

"Well that's good to know. I have to go now. Bye Suigetsu and please don't tell anyone I was here." I said waving goodbye. However he didn't need to keep it quiet because as soon as I opened the door I was caught by Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I see you got to know your place for the next few days." Orochimaru said. I thought only politely because I needed him to make me stronger. He dragged me to an arena of sorts. Well Kabuto did the dragging. I heard shouting and a crazy looking prisoner was running our way. I let Tora out who tackled the prisoner before he could touch Orochimaru.

"Ku ku ku, well done." The latter chuckled. The prisoner was taken back to his cell and I was redirected. we went back to the hallway of Sasuke's room and Orochimaru opened a third door that I hadn't seen yet. "This will be your room. Each morning I will train you, each afternoon I will experiment on you. I wonder what changes when you get to level two of your seal." I was pushed into my room and the door slammed closed behind me. I tried to catch some sleep but before I was in a deep slumber I was woken up again. It was Kabuto. He had some sort of injector filled with a transparent liquid. I tried to fight him but he injected the liquid in my arm. Everything went black and I felt heavy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer see chapter one **

* * *

**YuPoV**

I woke up with a large headache. A groan escaped me and I tried to rub my head but I couldn't move anything. I could only move my head as I was strapped to some sort of table. someone put a light on my face which blinded me. When I got used to it, I looked around seeing that I was in a room again. It smelled like laboratory. A figure appeared next to me. It was Kabuto. He held a vial with blood in it. It was smelling like tomatoes, and the musk scent of male. It was Sasuke's blood. "What are you doing?" I asked. He put the vial down.

"That is none of your concern. just don't move." He said while grabbing an injector. I tried to wiggle free but he had strapped me down very tight. He took some blood from me and put a few drops in a small glass. then he took Sasuke's blood and put it in another glass like mine. then he took an injector and took a few drops of each samples to research whatever he wanted.

After a few hours Orochimaru came in this room as if he knew what was going on. "Kabuto do your thing but I want her to train right now."

"Sure Orochimaru-sama. I have taken enough blood for research and I will let her go for a while she needs to eat some chocolate now because of her blood loss." He undid the straps and I got up slowly feeling dizzy. I tried to put my feet on the floor but I fell of the table. The men laughed and Tora helped me get up. Orochimaru ordered me to follow him and I did. Once on some inside training field we stopped walking and I was supposed to meditate until my training partner arrived. I did as I was taught by Itachi and Neji. I frowned thinking of them. thinking of Itachi made me think of Akatsuki which in turn made me think of father. Thinking of Neji made me think of Konoha which made me think of Shino. It hurt me to think of Shino and father. I think it showed on my face because Orochimaru threw a kunai. I heard it coming and caught it in between my fingers. I did cut myself a little.

"You shouldn't think of those that you lost but those that made you lose them." A hypnotizing voice said in my head. Immediately Sakura and Gaara's faces appeared in my mind. I breathed deeply to stay calm but the faces taunted me and I got angry. I felt the Seal activate and I slammed my fist into a tree leaving a dent in it. Hot tears ran down my face. tears of anger and agony at the loss of my family. I turned my legs so I could hug them while once again crying. I really have to stop that. Orochimaru's footsteps sounded leaving me alone and other movements were heard surrounding me after what I suspect to be a few hours. Arms wrapping around me. carrying me somewhere. I tried to look up but I was blindfolded. "who?"

"It's me.** you know me."** It was Zetsu.

"Why are you taking me?" I asked him.

"Orders from Leader. **He wants you to take your father's place." **He told me.

"Really? Why me? isn't there someone more capable?" I asked.

"**There is but he** is clumsy and you know Deidara better." Zetsu explained to me. We stopped travelling through the ground soon enough and I was sat down on my own two feet. I looked around after taking the blindfold off and was surprised how far we came. We were in Amegakure. I wasn't happy to be here because of the memories I held from here.

Zetsu ushered me inside and I ended up in the meeting room. It was dark. Then Pein spoke.

"Azura Yuri. The Akatsuki wants you to join. You have no choice but accept otherwise we will use force." He appeared in front of me. I crossed my arms.

"What do I get out of this?" I asked not showing emotions or make them show through my voice.

"Proper training, money and a name for yourself. When you join us you will become the new owner of Sasori's ring."

"Speaking of rings I believe you were missing this one?" I asked showing the ring I made Shadow steal from Orochimaru. Father had told me that Orochimaru used to be his partner and that when he defected he took the ring with him.

"Thank you for returning this to me. Now will you accept your fate or do we have to use force?" He asked.

"I fucking hope she chooses force. The brat needs to be taught a lesson." Hidan. I heard someone slapping the back of his head and he started using a long list of curses. I even heard a few new ones. I held my chuckles back though it was funny as hell

"Tobi hopes she accepts. Tobi missed Yuri-chan." A smack on a head sounded through the room.

"Shut up Tobi. you take all the drama away." Deidara. I felt guilty that I couldn't protect his partner.

"You're one to talk." Kisame.

"Kisame be silent. It is no use to pick a fight with a girly man like Deidara." some snickered.

"If you don't have the guts to say such things in my face, Uchiha, then don't say anything at all. hm." Deidara yelled.

"If you all would be silent then she can answer. We are wasting precious money-raising time." Ahh I was almost missing that voice. Kakuzu.

"I accept my 'fate' just because I do not wish to trouble myself with a fight." I answered stopping to show any emotion in my face, eyes and voice.

"Does this mean that I can't fight her?" A new voice one I hadn't heard before. The lights went on. I saw the new voice belonged to a man. he has dark brown hair and red-brown eyes.

"No. You can, but not now. We have things to do, Ryutaro" Pein said to him. Then he turned to me.

"You are going to be Deidara's partner and you will take Sasori's place by extracting the bijuu. I suggest you raise your chakra level and train on your control."

"What about Orochimaru's ring?" I asked.

"I'll keep it to make sure that he hasn't rigged it somehow. get some rest and get yourself examined we don't know what Kabuto has tried with you."

Deidara led me to my new room. It was father's. His room was all tidied up. His puppets were gone, his tools were gone. The only things that told me it were his rooms were the scents of wood and sand.

"Where are his puppets?" I asked Deidara.

"They are sealed away. we were hoping that we could find someone using puppets who was worthy of them would be found. No such luck though." he explained. If I could train my control and raise my chakra supply level maybe I could use them.

"You could always try." He said. I didn't know that I was speaking my mind.

"Maybe sometime in a few months or something."

"Yuri, get over here so we can examine you, to see if Kabuto did something to you. You're wasting time." Kakuzu said. I walked over to him when a voice appeared in my mind.

_You disobeyed me my pet. I want you to return right this instant and try to kill those pathetic ninja called Akatsuki while you're at it._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted out loud. _  
_

_Kill them and return...kill... _I drew my poisoned kunai and charged at Kakuzu. I tried to stop myself but it wasn't me who was in control. "Kakuzu stop me please! I can't control my body!" I told him. He avoided my attacks and Deidara tried to stop me but I threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at him. Then I did hand-signs and used earth barrier raging wave. I missed of course, well that's not exactly true. I hit Hidan who came to see what all the noise was about. Finally I was captured by Deidara and he tied my arms and legs so Kakuzu and Konan could treat me.

They found that the voice was a Genjutsu which was triggered when I had a memory of father. A mind/body control jutsu was intertwined with it. Itachi was called and he had to release me from the Genjutsu because apparently it was too strong for Kakuzu and Konan.

Itachi appeared in my mind which strangely looked like a mix of Suna, Konoha and Ame. He stood next to me but outside the glass cage I was in. Orochimaru was leaning against the cage chuckling at my failing attempts of breaking out. Tora was on a leash as was Shadow, Blitz was chained to the cage and Jaws was in a tank. Itachi fought Orochimaru and won shortly after they began, releasing me of the Genjutsu. The glass cage disappeared and my Animals and I were free again.

Itachi grabbed my arm roughly and we returned to reality. There Kakuzu healed my wounds and I was told to rest for a while before I could get to working for them. I did as told and went back to fa- my room. It's hard to not think of him in this place or any other base for that matter. I tried to sleep but I couldn't because I had nightmares about the deaths of both my parents repeating themselves but then a lot worse, like father being a real human and all his insides splattered all around the cave.

I couldn't go to Deidara because he snores loudly which wouldn't help me either, Hidan would try to sacrifice me in my sleep and Kakuzu was a too heavy sleeper to notice me knocking. I didn't want to disturb Konan and Pein either because they sleep together, and Tobi is too hyper for my taste. So Itachi or Kisame it is. I went to look for Kisame first since I didn't want to disturb Itachi either as he has helped me already so many times now and in the past so he deserved some rest. I walked to Kisame's room recognizing the fish on the door. I knocked and heard a groggy "come in." I opened the door and Kisame sat up rubbing his eyes. "Yuri, is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep in Sasori's room. I keep having nightmares of his death. and my room is a mess so I was wondering if I could sleep here for tonight."

"Of course." Kisame said making room on the bed. It wasn't a large bed compared to Kisame's body mass. I climbed in and tried to get to sleep but I couldn't. I had to watch out to not be squashed like a fly. So I sighed and got up trying not to wake Kisame. He meant well but he was too large to fit both of us in his bed. I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. I went downstairs and into the living room where someone else sat. It was Itachi.

"Can't sleep either?" He asked without looking.

"I can't sleep in my new room because I have nightmares about Sasori's and Neith's deaths." I said sitting down next to him.

"Is that because of the room you are sleeping in?" I nodded.

"Why can't you sleep?" I was curious about him.

"I just couldn't." I saw a glass with a little warm milk left in it.

"Do you want some too?" He asked me.

"Yes, but I can make that myself."

"It's okay, I need another glass myself anyway." He got up to the kitchen. Before he returned I had fallen asleep curled up on the couch. I felt myself being picked up but was too tired, to notice who did that and where we were going.

the next morning I slowly woke up but didn't want to so I snuggled deeper in the blankets and pulled my pillow pillow was warm and when I pulled it closer it shook. Pillows don't shake. So I punched it to make it stop. Then I smelled new scents. Onigiri, fire, And dango. "Wake up, Yuri. It's time for breakfast." I didn't want to. The bed was so comfy and I was still tired.

"Please, nii-san, one more hour?" I answered. My pillow stiffened. It shook me off gently and laid me down on another pillow. then a bit rustling of someone getting dressed and the door opening which woke me up completely. I got up and looked around. I was in Itachi's room. Then my pillow was Itachi and I called him brother. I was dreaming about my travels with Naruto and Jiraiya, though I don't think that Naruto likes me very much right now.

I got up and left the room to get changed in my usual training clothes. When I went to the living room, I heard two voices talking about me, so I hid my chakra and listened to what they were saying. Kisame was asking if someone had seen me and Itachi said what happened. He had carried me to his room after I fell asleep and we slept side by side. "She called me nii-san, Kisame. I have no idea if she was talking about me or someone else. I don't know what to think if she was."

"I don't know maybe you should talk to her. find out how she thinks of you. She is listening in right now anyway." Damn it, I was caught. I didn't want to talk right now, so I ran the other way to the kitchen as silent as I could and went to make myself breakfast. I made toast and orange juice and a small fruit salad. I wasn't alone in the kitchen for long. three others were with me. Kisame, Itachi and Tobi. I ignored them until I was eating. Tobi was fidgeting so I knew he wanted something.

I laid my fork down and sighed. "What is it Tobi?"

"Did Yuri-chan call Itachi-san brother?"

"I did, but that was because I was having a dream of someone I think of like that. though I think he doesn't like me very much for leaving the village for real this time. It's just that seeing that I keep hurting those I thought I care about, I should stop caring about them. I hope I can keep that up for once." I answered. Then I finished my breakfast and got to waking Deidara up because I wanted to train with him to figure out how to fight along side him in the most efficient way. I knocked on his door and he opened it already dressed but with his hair in tangles.

"Deidara can we go train today to figure out how to fight together?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Good. Hurry up we don't have all day." I said looking blank and I walked away again oing to the training ground to do my warming up. Soon Deidara arrived and we started training together. We trained all day and after lunch, Hidan and Kakuzu joined us so we could test our strategies on living targets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer see chapter one **

* * *

**YuPoV**

Today it's three days ago that I joined Akatsuki. Today I have to fight a member to proof my worth before I got my father's ring and a cloak. Leader said that I could choose my opponent myself. I didn't want to choose someone I could actually beat but someone I had a chance of beating if I planned things out carefully and with giving a hard fight. I chose Hidan. Kisame wasn't able to tire out easily, Itachi has Mangekyo Sharingan, Kakuzu has all five the elements so he always has an advantage, Pein and Konan weren't the leaders for nothing and I didn't trust Tobi. Hidan was easy to lure into making mistakes. I found the new guy strange though. He seemed to be a bit like Tobi though he is a bit clumsy too... Let me correct that, he is very clumsy.

I prepared my weapon pouch with the poisoned kunai, and senbon that father taught me how to make the poison for. I checked my chakra levels and noticed that I was just fine in that part. I had rested and trained for the fight though I didn't show them what I could do just yet. I wanted to surprise them with some of my techniques. this would be a great fight all I had to do was avoid Hidan getting in touch with my blood.

"Yuri, you ready? Hidan is annoying us with bragging about how he would kick your ass." Deidara called.

"One moment." I grabbed my weapon pouch and left the room quickly. Deidara followed me as we ran to the training grounds. Hidan was still talking while the rest looked annoyed and bored. Even Pein would be watching? I believe they all want to see if I can beat Hidan or not. That new guy is going to watch too. Ryutaro. He gave me the creeps for some reason.

"Ah, the bitch is finally here. What the hell took you so long? Were you scared of facing me?" He laughed. I sighed, took my vest off asking Deidara to hold it for me. I was wearing a dark red tank-top with cuts on my sides. It hugged my body nicely. I was wearing black skinny jeans and low-heeled boots. I wore my dark hair in a braid which reached my lower back.

"Let's get this over with, I don't have all day." I said feeling bored as Hidan was taking his sweet time.

"You think you are tough huh? acting like that foolish puppet of a father of yours." He taunted. I didn't answer him as I just watched his movements. "Well let me tell you something. Sasori was a stupid fool for letting himself get killed by a snot-nosed little girl and an old hag." He taunted knowing that it would get a rise of me.

It did so I called Jaws, Shadow Tora and Blitz. He prepared for my attack while I used shadow to set a few traps here and there. Then I did sheep horse dragon "earth release: Earth dragon bullet." Then I used exploding water colliding wave in combination with six feeding sharks. I went after the sharks and hit Hidan but he kicked me away after he slaughtered my sharks. I landed on my back and Hidan threw his scythe. I dodged it but forgot about the rope to pull it in. Hidan hit me with his scythe and went into grim reaper mode.

"Muahahaha. You are going to fucking die! Jashin-sama will be happy with you joining your family in hell. I got up but when Hidan stabbed himself in his stomach the pain was almost unbearable. I barely did another exploding water colliding wave though this one was weaker to wash the Jashin sign he had made on the ground. After that I used a genjutsu to lure him in a false sense of safety combined with harem technique. Then I used temple of nirvana technique and when Hidan was asleep I bound him with chakra absorbing ropes.

Itachi was told to free Hidan but Kakuzu stopped him. "It's peaceful now. let him sleep for a while." I tried to heal myself but the wound was deep and it too a lot of chakra. More than I could afford to use. Konan patched me up and we went to eat leaving Hidan where he was.

"Yuri, you are now an official member of Akatsuki. Kakuzu has your cloak and I have your ring."

"Do I have to paint my nails too?" I asked looking at my fingernails briefly. They looked fine.

"yes. Ryutaro will help you." Pein said his tone leaving no room for arguing.

"Fine." I said while Ryutaro was doing a stupid dance with Tobi. The latter was chanting that I was now officially his friend.

I went to Kakuzu who had the cloak ready for me and he also had the nail-polish. I didn't have a choice in the colour though. I had to wear dark turquoise. Father's colour. Why I had to I didn't know. Kakuzu said it was because I was his child. If Deidara died and Ryutaro took his place, he had to wear a different colour. From then on my life as an Akatsuki member began. I trained with Deidara, did a few missions here and there. The rest of the world got to know me in a bad way and I couldn't care less, I had gained the nickname Silent Tiger as Tora was always seen fighting at my side. I got to know Ryutaro and aside from his tobi-like act and his clumsiness he wasn't that bad.

**Three months later...**

Today Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and I had a mission to steal some sensitive intel about the organization from a land lord, who was claiming he would rid the world of evil-doers like Akatsuki. We were supposed to show him not to make empty threats. It was a lord in the land of Wind. I had sent Shadow ahead to gather intel about the whereabouts and the defence. I didn't show it but I dreaded the chance of us running into either of the Sand-siblings. It was sand-storm season and we were looking for a cave to hide in. We found one which was occupied by a nest of falcon's. Before I could do anything the mother attacked Kisame thinking it was a fish. Kisame killed her and then her kids took turns. I could safe one naming it Merlin because that was it's race.

I kept it with me feeding it some rice and meat. We stayed until the storm was over though that took another eleven hours. I had fallen asleep for a bit. Shadow returned nudging my head and told me all the intel he gathered. The place looked like a bunker as if he knew we were coming. There were a hundred and twenty ninja their ranks spread from ANBU to chuunin. He told me he had seen Temari, Gaara and Kankuro too. I hope they were gone before we came. I relayed the information to my colleagues, Kisame and Deidara made a bet on who would kill most of the ninjas in there. They knew Gaara was brought back to life so they weren't too surprised when I told them.

"These siblings are mine to fight. I want all three of them. It will be a chance to give Konoha the final push to declare me a missing nin as they haven't done that yet, despite all the things I have done." I stated using my 'Sasori-mask'. Kisame said that he was fine as the Kazekage would be too easy for him because of his water jutsu's. They agreed though I was to get in contact if I was in a life-threatening situation as were the orders of Itachi. I mock-saluted and we all went our own ways once we arrived. It turned out that each of the siblings had placed themselves in a different area.

Gaara was in the front side and Temari and Kankuro each on a side and their sensei Baki on the back side. I would be fighting Kankuro first it seems. I had disguised myself first so I could kill off most ninja on his side. Though once he captured me in Black Ant I'd had enough of playing. I released my disguise and broke out. "Yuri!"

I think that was a sign because soon the other siblings arrived. Gaara seemed stronger than before and healthier too. He was more handsome than the last time I saw him. When he was the reason that my family died in one day. They did what all the familiar ninja did. trying to convince me to quit Akatsuki and rejoin Konoha or Suna. "Temari, boys. look at what I am wearing." They saw the cloak but didn't realize what it meant right away. Gaara seemed hurt and betrayed that I would join the organization that was after Naruto and that got him killed. "maybe now you know how I felt when my family got killed because of you." I was talking about friends hurting each other. Temari wanted to attack me but I used my speed to knock her out. Kankuro used his puppets on me but I managed to take control of one of them. It disabled the other puppets and I knocked Kankuro out too. Gaara managed to hurt me using sand shuriken. I called Jaws used water exploding colliding wave and knocked Gaara out with Iron fist style taijutsu but not before giving him a message.

"Tell Konoha to stop hoping that I will return because they want to. Tell the Rookie eleven to stop searching for me to bring me back. Tell Shino that I apologize again. I wish things were different but this is goodbye Gaara. I can't tell you more but thank you." then I knocked him out. I had left a small note for them and left after Itachi said we had to go back because he had gotten the information. I allowed a single tear to roll down my cheek. Deidara who had been fighting in the area closest to me had seen what I did. He gave me a knowing smile and left me to my thoughts.

We planned to rest and report in Amegakure. I was happy for the resting part not so much for the reporting. I would have to tell that Gaara was alive. I have to be reminded of my mistakes. When we arrived at the hide-out I took a shower first to get rid of all the dried blood and dirt. It was relaxing me as the hot water fell on my skin. I cleaned and scrubbed until I was spotless and got out when I smelled like myself again. Then I got dressed and dragged myself to the meeting room. We do the reports there. "Yuri, Itachi has reported the success of the mission. However I need to hear of your encounter with the Kazekage and his siblings."

I told him honestly that I didn't kill them. He seemed annoyed with that and ordered that I should stop caring for them. I lowered my gaze to the floor because I didn't want him to see my emotions. I felt conflicted though I nodded and he said that I had my next mission with Kakuzu and Hidan as punishment. They had captured the second jinchuriki and we were going to seal the two-tails as soon as we were all full of chakra. That would be tomorrow. I had trained on my chakra control and made my chakra levels rise to the level of ANBU.

I had a peaceful night except for all the rain. The next day I was woken up horribly by some thunder. _I wonder what Tobi did now. _I got up and changed quickly. When I opened the door someone knocked quickly but I had opened the door already so he knocked on me instead of the door. It was Ryutaro. He slipped into my room and closed the door. Then he hid under my bed. I looked out of my door and saw Deidara storming this way. I walked out of my room which caused the blonde to stop running. We collided and I felt that we fell through the door. I had closed my eyes and when we were on the floor I opened them again, as I felt something warm touch my lips. I was surprised that Deidara kissed me. It wasn't an accidental kiss because then He would've stopped it as soon it started. Right?

Anyway, I cupped his cheek and kissed back as familiar feelings went through my body. We heard someone moving around us and then a flash. It was Ryutaro. Deidara growled and got up chasing after him. I went after him too. Tora got him first. He tackled Ryutaro to stop him from escaping. Deidara lifted him by his shirt and I stole the camera removing the pictures. When I scrolled through the pictures he made I found a few interesting pictures. "Deidara you should see this." I said. He threw Ryutaro away and walked behind me to look over my shoulder. "You should tell Leader." He suggested. I nodded and went right away. However, Ryutaro went after me wanting to steal the camera back.

I got through the living room, but then I was stopped by a clone. "Give me the camera, then we can go our ways peacefully." He demanded

"No." I said simply.

"Then prepare to fight." He did some seals that caused something on his back to roar. Five dragonheads appear from his back. A brown one with emerald eyes, a white one with sapphire eyes, a stormy grey one with onyx eyes, a red one with golden eyes and a yellow one with pearl white eyes.

I was surprised but still called my I did seals for shadow clones and we used Lightning hound to attack him. Ryutaro did seals for a fire technique. "Great fireball technique." A large fireball came at me from the mouth of the red dragon and my clones but I used wild water wave, to prevent the fire from burning the living-room. I didn't use enough chakra though so the fireball overpowered my jutsu, All I could do was go underground. Suddenly an arm grabbed my ankle and I was stuck. I tried to make the arm let me go but I couldn't do in time. Shadow saved me in the last moment. He bit the arm and took me underground. I did get a burn on my face, and I lost a few strands of my hair. I made my Animals restrain those dragon-heads. They could only do it shortly so I had to act quickly. I charged chakra and did Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey, to do "Chidori." I aimed for Ryutaro's heart but he managed to break free before I could reach him. He punched and kicked me and all I could do was defend as my Animals were having trouble getting past the dragon-heads. We fought using Taijutsu as we both had to call our animals back. Deidara had left, I don't know why.

We fought for a while like this until "What happened here?" Konan. She pulled us apart from each other with Deidara's help. So that's where he went. The camera was destroyed during the fight so I couldn't show the pictures I wanted to show. We were both taken to Leader's office. I dreaded another punishment.

"Tell me the reason why I had to leave an important meeting hearing that two of the members of my organization were destroying my living-room." Leader said. We did our story though I couldn't proof my side except for Deidara being a witness. He whispered in Leader's ear what there was on those pictures. Leader sighed and looked at Ryutaro. "I can only say congratulations. You have accomplished the mission though I must say I am disappointed that I didn't get to see the pictures. Yuri you will not be punished this time as you already got a punishment going on and I can understand why you did what you did. now leave." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer see chapter one **

* * *

**NoPoV**

It was time to seal the two-tails. All the members gathered, either as hologram or as real people. Yuri, Deidara, Pein, Konan and Zetsu were real humans the rest were the holograms. "Summoning no jutsu." Pein said slamming his hand on the ground. The sealing statue appeared and they all took their places. Yuri stood on the right thumb. "Yuri, you just have to concentrate on sending your chakra through the statue. That is all." He explained. Yuri did as said and concentrated solely on that. After four hours she was bored. **  
**

"Is this all? I am bored." Yuri said.

"Yeah this is pretty much it. By the way, can we talk when we are done here?" Deidara asked.

"Sure. though if it is about the kiss then you don't need to worry, it won't happen again." she answered knowing it would be about that. It got even more quiet than before.

"You kissed her? How stupid can you be!" Hidan said. The others agreed, though I wasn't sure about Itachi because he stayed quiet. Leader stayed quiet too but Konan shot a death glare at Deidara. After eight more hours they were half way, but Yuri was almost out of chakra. She could only go on for two more hours before she would be completely out of chakra.

"Why are you so angry with him? It was all Ryutaro's fault. If he hadn't hidden in my room Deidara and I wouldn't have collided." Yuri explained

"Fine. Then I will beat him up." Hidan said.

"You can't do that before our mission otherwise I will have to spend precious money earning time on sewing your ass together." Kakuzu said. Then the usual arguing started. Yuri watched Leader get annoyed and quickly sent Blitz who shocked the two a bit with her chakra, waking them from their argument.

**YuPoV**

I nudged my head in Leader's direction. They followed my direction and quickly shut up. Then I felt myself getting weaker and weaker because I was past the limit. Someone hit me with a soldier pill. I ate it quickly. The boost it gave me was a nice feeling, but wasn't enough. Blitz always took a lot of chakra to call. My legs started to shake and I couldn't stand still. I fell on the ground, but with my hands still in position. I sent all the chakra I could miss without dying, through the statue and then I fainted. I fell off of the statue and I didn't care, nor was I able to do anything about it. I landed on something soft. It was a human. Tobi. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but I didn't care. I went to sleep.

I woke up again when I was thrown on something. That something was my bed and Tobi had thrown me onto it. I didn't mind being fully clothed. I went back to sleep. After a nice dreamless sleep I was woken up by someone dragging my blanket off of me. I tried to steal it back which resulted in a tugging war. "Yuri let go you have to leave on your mission with Kakuzu and Hidan." Deidara said. I woke up and let go of the blanket. I let a clone gather my things. This way I could hurry up and still eat proper breakfast. Five minutes later I was walking to the meeting point. It was close to the border of the land of fire. Tora offered me a ride because I was still a little sleepy. We rode for a few hours until I sensed another presence. I was close to the border.

"Stop right there." A Konoha guard. I knew that voice. I pretended to do some string of hand-seals. A prick in my neck. Senbon. It really was Genma. He appeared with Raido. "This is as far as you will go. Now show us your face. Before we will have to resort to fighting that hat off of you."

"I am disappointed. You already forgot about me, Genma-san?" I said not moving otherwise.

"I don't care about remembering certain Akatsuki-scum." He said

"You should for you might die otherwise."

"I'll remember next time. Now show us your face."

"I'll humor you." I said and I slowly took my hat off. Their eyes widened slightly.

"Azura Yuri, You are under arrest for betraying the hidden leaf village, joining Konoha's greatest enemy, the Akatsuki, Attacking the current Kazekage and his siblings and so on."

"Yeeaahh, No I have better things to do than keeping my comrades waiting." I said and gathered my chakra to call my Animals.

"I don't think so." a female voice.

"Hello Anko. long time no see." I greeted her.

She did a fire technique. I dodged, well I thought I did but I was caught in wire. Like a hare caught in a trap. Tora tore through the wire quickly but my foot got burned. I couldn't stand on it because it hurt too much. Anko was a good opponent. I called jaws and used exploding water colliding wave. My enemies washed away. and I used the distraction to heal my foot and to get away. I was a bit late but met the zombie team at the meeting point. "You're late." Kakuzu.

"I was a little distracted." We walked on but I noticed we passed the border to Fire and followed the route to Konoha. "May I ask what the mission is about?"

"What the hell do you think. It's to catch another fucking jinchuuriki." Hidan answered annoyed that I was late and uninformed.

"And you are aiming for the nine-tails?"

"Yes, on our way to the exchange point, we got in a fight with a team. Hidan killed the teacher."

What did the team's kunoichi look like?" I asked.

"She had fucking blond hair and a body that I wouldn't mind to paint with blood." Hidan said

_Ino? then they killed.. Asuma. But.. he and Kurenai.._

We walked on for a few hours I walked behind them and watched them argue. We got to some barren land and were attacked. The dust cleared and we watched from behind some dead trees as the enemy appeared. It was team ten. But instead of Asuma, Kakashi was here. "Move!" I was ripped out of my thoughts, by Kakuzu ordering us to move. I saw a shadow moving to the two of them. It didn't move to me. Can't they sense me? Kakuzu and Hidan started arguing and I laughed at Hidan's face, when Kakuzu called him stupid enough to fall for a trap. My laugh made them realize there was a third opponent.  
I walked out of the shadows and took my hat off.

"I must thank you, Konoha for I haven't laughed like this for a while. I almost forgot what it felt like." I said after I stopped laughing. Team ten looked surprised that I was there too. Shikamaru probably didn't count on a third opponent. I could see the wheels turning in his head. Before he could say anything Ino was starting to form her signature hand seal. Merlin attacked her distracting her. Before I could make a move, Kakashi was gone. I looked around Shadow warned me he had gone underground. I poured chakra into my leg and stomped on the ground. Kakashi apparently anticipated this and he moved out of the ground using Tiger → Snake → Dragon → Dog and summoned Pakkun and the pack, they grabbed me before I could use anything. That shit hurts like hell. The pain made it unable for me to move. Tora came out and made the pack disappear. I fought Kakashi but my heart just wasn't in it. He was still my neighbour and friend for most of my life. That was my weakness in this fight I still hadn't learned to control my emotions enough.

At a certain point in our fight, I was bound by a few shuriken to a tree. It was now that I noticed, that Kakashi had separated us from the others. "Yuri, calm down. I know why you hate the village. I have done some research on your clan using the Third and the Fourth their information and I found out why you don't want to stay for long in one place. It's because of Tora. A Tiger is always alone except for their mating season. Since your first Animal is a tiger, you got the trait to travel too. Like every other member of your clan got a trait of their first Animal. We aren't mad at you." Damn it, it's true.

"I also know why you couldn't kill any of your friends and left Team eight unscratched." Please don't say it.

"An Azura clan member mates like swans do, for life. It's a wild guess but I think that you found your mate." _Don't react at all, Yuri. Control your emotions._ I lowered my head. _No!_ _Stop! _That was all Kakashi needed as an answer.

"As I thought. I am guessing that your mate is Shino, isn't he?" I hid my face not showing any emotions through my eyes. It was hurting me not being with Shino anymore though it was for the best. If I would return, I would probably get executed for betraying the village and trying to kill it's ninjas.

"Yuri, it's okay. Tsunade has convinced the council that you can have a job that requires a lot of travelling but then you would still be loyal to us and our allies. I have a scroll with me with all the information you need on this. when you have read this, you need to contact Jiraiya three days after." He put the scroll in my weapon pouch. He freed me and left me to my own devices. I read the scroll as soon as I was alone.

Name assigned Ninja: Azura Yuri.

Rank of mission: S-rank. lovely

Duration of the mission: As long as the assigned ninja stays alive.

Description of the mission:

Collect any requested intel for the higher ranked missions (ranking from B- to S-rank.) Sent all the intel you found for a mission to the village who requested it. Sometimes you will need help from our other collector Jiraiya. contact him only when necessary. Once a month you are to report in Konoha or Suna about your achievements. The Kage will be judging the quality, quantity and your ability to continue the job.

I decided to take this mission. reading further I found a seal. Unsealing it I summoned a toad. it was blue and yellow. It gave a message scroll and I filled in the needed information, while planning how to defect from Akatsuki and surviving it. It would be hard for I couldn't defeat them all. Maybe Deidara because I know his tricks and I don't know what the others will do.

I went after Kakashi when I heard "Rasengan!" If Naruto is here, then Sakura is here too. This is my chance to kill her. I rushed to the fight. There they were. I landed next to Kakuzu. I didn't see Hidan anywhere. Neither did I see Shikamaru.

"You're later and you let the copy nin live. You are getting weak." Kakuzu said. Right then and there something seemed to snap.

"I am not weak. I'm just not interested in a fight with a Sharingan-user. I want pinky over there." I said as calm as possible, pulling my Sasori-face. I never did that so he probably thought that I was very serious. "I see you lost a heart, maybe you are the one getting weak, old man."

Secretly I had let Shadow dig a trap or two around the pink haired bitch. I could forgive Gaara for he couldn't help it that Akatsuki wanted the bijuu, but I couldn't forgive Sakura. I was a bit low on chakra so I had to make it quick, or else I would have a problem. Naruto seemed distraught that I joined the enemy. I didn't care anymore, though a plan for leaving Akatsuki came to mind. It would be hard to survive this but it's worth it if I can find out how Shino is doing. I attacked Sakura using earth barrier raging wave. Of course she was defended by a dark haired boy who used lions made of.. ink? As soon as Tora tore through them the ink splattered on the ground before evaporating.

Sakura attacked me with a blue glowing fist. I avoided the attack by jumping towards her and grabbing her arm. I used my body to throw Sakura on the ground. She landed and jumped forward attacking me again. Suddenly handcuffs made of wood caught my wrists. Naruto was still fighting Kakuzu, who had lost four of his hearts already. "I wish to thank you for all you did for me. I apologize I wasted so much time." I told him

"Thank you. I finally got rid of that annoying partner of mine. Don't waste too much time on being unhappy, just go for your precious person." He answered knowing that we couldn't win. Suddenly his final heart started bleeding out. _Hidan. Goodbye Kakuzu-sensei._ They took me to the village. but not before taking Kakuzu's ring. Mine was burning a little indicating that Leader wanted to contact me. I tried ot ignore it but the burning got worse. I concentrated my chakra into the ring and talked with Leader.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer see chapter one **

* * *

**YuPoV**

"Yuri, report." was Pein's greeting.

"The mission was a failure. Kakuzu and Hidan are dead. I myself am captured by the Konoha ninja we ran into. Apparently it was the team Kakuzu and Hidan encountered before lead by Hatake Kakashi."

"Get out of there as soon as you get the chance. I got a mission for you and Deidara." He ordered me.

"I am afraid that I won't be able to. They offered me a job which might make me happy for once in my life." I told him.

"Then I will hunt you down for no one leaves the Akatsuki alive." He said. He seemed angry with me. Shit if he finds me while I am in Konoha, then Shino will be in grave danger. the others I used to care about might too but I could care less unless it was Naruto.

"Wait, what if I became your personal spy. Not Akatsuki's, not that person you seem to follow orders from, but yours." I said successfully hiding my emotions for once.

"That could work. I will send someone with details." He said and the burning feeling left my thumb. Phew. At least that will keep Shino safe, though I would have to keep it a secret of course and if he ever forgives me.

**RyutaroPoV**

That girl. I despise her so much. Now she goes and leaves Akatsuki, only to get a mission from Pein. She seems to be wanting to keep the leaf village safe for some reason. Not for just the Jinchuuriki but something different. When I deliver the mission, I will find out about it. I don't care much for the Akatsuki, I just know it will be a useful organisation to me. Now, to deliver the mission.

It took me three days to get to the land of Fire. I killed the annoying guards without a sweat and moved on. I couldn't move too quick otherwise I might catch up to the girl. Suddenly I almost stumbled upon a team of Yuri's age. One was clearly Hyuuga. They were talking about something mindless when I heard Yuri's name.

"Did you hear the news? Yuri has returned. Apparently she has delivered some more intel about Akatsuki and Orochimaru. and now she has the same job as Jiraiya. It never was hatred that caused her to leave all the time, but just the nature of a tiger to travel." the Hyuuga said. So she has been spying on us all along. Now I definitely have a reason to kill her.

"How do you think Shino will react when he sees her? I mean she left him almost like Sasuke left Sakura and she sent just a clone to break up." The girl asked.

"I don't know. Kiba had said that she seemed to be hurting before the clone disappeared. I think that she did it to protect him and that she didn't want people to associate the Aburame clan's heir with a criminal, making them look bad." He answered.

"We are in luck that Gaara wasn't offended by Yuri's words and note." a weird boy with a bowl-cut said.

"He forgave her when she visited him and she gave him some intel too. That is what Naruto said at least." The Jounin that was with them said. He looked the same as the weird boy. They led me straight to the village. The Hyuuga and the jounin were going to report. the other two left for dinner. At least I know more about the girl and who she is protecting. I disguised myself and walked right into the village as the gatekeepers were sleeping. I paid for a room in the inn and went to look for the girl. After overhearing a few conversations, I got that she was taken in for interrogation. That was something I couldn't prevent. I could make sure she didn't tell too much. Quickly I infiltrated the headquarters of the Hokage and went down to the interrogation office.

There the girl was she was surrounded by three ninja. a bald guy was doing the talking, one with long hair was doing some sort of jutsu on the girl and the woman was using some sort of poison on the girl. the girl was talking about all the ability's she knew each of us had. She seemed quite tired. Soon the bald man said they had enough for the day. The woman put the antidote in the girl and Yuri was taken to her cell. I followed them and found the cell.

"Yuri." She looked up. Her eyes widened in fear but not fear for herself.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have come to deliver your mission from Leader. Though if he hears that you were spilling all the secrets of the organization, I think he won't mind it if I kill you." I said. I kept an 'eye' out to make sure no one was listening.

"Don't tell him. He doesn't need to know. I am working for him too." She said.

"Fine, I won't tell him but I will kill someone dear to you if you don't stop spilling the secrets of Akatsuki. Maybe Hatake or even what was his name.. Oh yes, Shino." Her eyes started to water in fear. She shook her head. "You know what to do so I won't kill him. I will be watching you." I warned her one last time and teleported to my room. This would be interesting. I would need to seek a possibility to stay here to be able to keep an eye on her. I would also need to find that Shino guy.

"Who are you?" someone said. I turned around. It was Hatake with the bowl-cut haired guy I saw earlier. Crap.

I flung my arms in the air and ran. "AAAAAHHHH!" They followed me. I would have to fight them then.

**YuPoV **

Damn it. Ryutaro is ruining my plans. He never said what would happen if I said anything to the interrogators about him though. I slept after the heavy interrogation. I had managed to tell only about Itachi, Kisame and Deidara's abilities. I had seen Konan fight once with Kakuzu and Pein with Kisame but I didn't know the names of their abilities. I laid on my cot thinking, remembering everything and planning things ahead. They would probably execute me.

"What do you want?" I demanded to know. The ANBU appeared.

"You have a visitor. Move to the middle of your cell with your hands in front of you where I can see them." He said

I turned around on my side my back facing him. "Tell them to leave. I don't want to see anyone." I said. The ANBU disappeared. Another signature appeared. It was the last person I wanted to see right now._  
_

"I thought I said I didn't want to see anyone. That includes you. Especially you." I said not turning to face him.

"Why not? Are you feeling humiliated about your situation?" He asked.

"No. Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Because I want to know something." His answer was calm and quiet.

"What is it? I already told Ibiki all Konoha needs to know." I said getting annoyed.

"I want to know why. Why did you feel it necessary to leave, why did you want to be a missing nin. I don't believe what you said back then. I still hoped that it was just a nightmare. That I would wake up, finding you somewhere training with your team-mates. That you would be still a Konoha ninja, who went on a mission." He said. The tone in his voice changing as he let his emotions show.

"I was getting tired of picking sides all the time. When I lost my whole family, I just exploded with anger at myself for not protecting them better and hatred at those that killed them in the first place. I don't want to fight so many people I care for anymore. I even considered quitting as a ninja. Kakashi has the answers you are looking for. Once I am punished as much as they deem necessary, I am going on a life long mission. I will be travelling with Jiraiya for a while until I have taken his contacts over and then I will become the intel gatherer for Konoha and her allies." I said turning so my back was facing him.

"Then if you get tired of that, why did you break up with me? I would've waited for your return. I could've slept calmer knowing you would come back to me. Now I had nightmares of you killing our friends and then you killed me." How could he have the same nightmares I had? I would need to read all the information about my clan.

I turned to face him again letting one tear escape. "I never meant to hurt you so much. I had to leave you in order to protect you. I have made many horrible enemies during the times I was gone. Orochimaru, Kabuto and Akatsuki are only a few. I also didn't want you to be associated with a missing nin. I didn't want you to be known as the Aburame that is in a relationship with a missing ninja. It would make your clan upset with you. I didn't want that for you." I answered my voice shaking with sadness. He didn't say anything but just stared at me. Then he left with a soft "thank you." It made me relieved that he wasn't as angry with me as I thought he would be.

The next week I have had visits from Shino everyday. He asked me what I did and he got me updated on the happenings in the village. Slowly we became friends again. The second week I started to get visits from his team. The first one was Kiba. He didn't forgive me for what I did to Shino even with my explanation though he said he just needed time. Hinata said that she understood my reasoning for why I had to break up with Shino she would have done the same for Naruto. I noted that she had lost a little of her stutter. The interrogation had stopped after the first week was over. Tsunade had come twice. Once to inform me about my punishment and once to question me about my loyalty.

"Who has your loyalty, Yuri?" She asked.

"Konoha. Otherwise I would've escaped already or harmed any of the Konoha eleven enough to kill them. I found within the first day fifty ways to escape undetected." She left mumbling about "prodigies and generation with too many geniuses."

The third week I was put in a less heavier guarded cell. I also had more visits from my own team, Shino and later I had a visit from Naruto. He asked me the same things I told Shino.

**Flashback **

_I was sitting against the bars of my cell humming a song while practising my puppetry skills. I had made small puppets from wood at the crafting room. I made the puppets dance on the song when a shadow appeared. I ignored it and kept humming. "Yuri, why did you do the same thing Sasuke did? Why did you leave to get stronger for revenge? You know that that doesn't get you your family back."  
_

_"I know." I answered calmly not stopping my dancing puppets.  
_

_"Then why did you leave too? Why does everyone I care for as a brother/sister leave me?" He asked.  
_

_"I did it to protect you and all my other loved ones I had left. When my father and Deidara caught Gaara, I realised I would never be able to win a fight because I didn't have enough control over my cursed seal and because I just wasn't strong enough. When Sasori died, That fact was made crystal clear. I loved my father very much and that I wasn't strong enough to win a fight from Sakura and Chiyo protecting him, was like a kick in the balls as you guys say." I said._

_"What about Shino? You should have seen how he was the first few days after you left him. He worked very hard taking mission after mission and training non-stop. Only Kiba and Hinata were able to get him to rest for a while and only when they acted like you were just on a mission and that you would be sad if he got hospitalised." Naruto said. Shino never told me this much. It made me sad that he was acting like we never broke up. like nothing happened  
_

_"I never meant to hurt him so much. I had to leave you all in order to protect you. I have made many horrible enemies during the times I was gone. Orochimaru, Kabuto and Akatsuki are only a few. I also didn't want him to be associated with a missing nin. I didn't want Shino to be known as the Aburame that is in a relationship with a missing ninja. It would make his clan upset with him. I didn't want that." I explained while a few tears escaped my eyes. Naruto sighed after saying nothing just watching as my puppets fell because I stopped controlling him. He wrapped his arms around me through the bars. I put my head against the bars and he let his head rest on top of mine.  
_

_"Oh, Yuri. All you need is help from us to fight. We can help you and Shino can fight very well by himself too. You just have to realize that you don't need to do all the fighting and protecting on your own. That is what friends are for. To look after each other." His words were soft. _

_"Can you help me learn to be friends again? I do miss it a lot but I just never wanted to hurt anyone by my actions. I also lost trust in people." I asked.  
_

_"I promise I'll help you"  
_

**End Flashback **_  
_

That was also two weeks ago and today I would be a free girl again. My teachers had come and I hadn't heard from Ryutaro again. I did tell Tsunade about him though I didn't tell her about his abilities. She promised that she would make sure that Ryutaro wouldn't be able to harm anyone.

"stand in in the middle of the cell." an ANBU said. I did as told and put my hands in front of me. They put chakra absorbing handcuffs on me and I was taken out of prison. Then we transported to the courtroom where I had to stand before the council for my final trial. The village elders seemed to be unhappy Shizune smiled encouragingly and Tsunade looked emotionless.

Danzou spoke "Let's begin shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer see chapter one **

* * *

**YuPoV**

Tsunade began. "Azura Yuri, age sixteen, has been held in prison for five weeks for the following crimes. Defecting from the village Hidden in the Leaves, joining several enemies of the village, attacking the Kazekage and several teams from the village hidden in the leaves. Her punishment was two moths in prison. However, Yuri has given us some sensitive intel about the enemy without a fight."

"Attacking a Kage is a serious issue. lowering the punishment would show that we can't be taken serious. That's not what we want." Homura said.

"We have seen the video of her behaviour. I have no reason to not let her go. She has been behaving very well. Even when her friends visited her when you thought she would be attacking them." Tsunade said.

"I have not seen such evidence. Show me right now." Danzou said. A screen appeared and on it was Shino's first visit. Everything we said and did was shown. Next were the others and finally it was Naruto's visit. "Are you crazy? letting the Kyuubi go to a member of the organisation that is after it?"

"Naruto is not a demon! He is a person with as much right to see a friend as the others." I said along with Tsunade.

"let's move on. "We have reports of fight with the suspect and they all say that the suspect did not do serious attacks. In fact she left most of our ninja unscathed." Koharu explained the maps that were laying on the evidence table.

"I want to see witnesses. Someone who can declare that those reports are filled in honesty." Homura complained. He was so annoying.

"Then I call forth Nara Shikamaru." Danzou called. Shikamaru came forward. I hadn't noticed the crowd before he did. I looked behind me and was pleasantly surprised to see all of Konoha Eleven and even Gaara was here, each sensei I had was here too. Naruto was here too. He smiled at me reassuringly when he saw me looking.

I had missed Shikamaru's oath of truth and he sat in the questioning chair.

"Nara Shikamaru, how long have you known the criminal known as Azura Yuri?" Homura asked.

"I have known her since I was four. She always played along with the boys because she was bullied by girld from our age except Hyuuga Hinata."

"Do you have any idea when Yuri's hatred for the village began?"

"I suspect that it never was true hatred but more feeling anger at certain people in the village. Yuri isn't really capable of truly hating anyone." He said

"That is not exactly true. she has tried to severely wound Haruno Sakura and the Kazekage after the latter returned to life." Danzou said.

"That wasn't because of hatred. It was out of grief for the loss of her entire family and anger at herself for not being able to protect the Kazekage and her father. and out of love for her father she wished for revenge though her heart was never in it. Yuri merely chose to ignore the fact that it was because of Akatsuki's goal that got her loved once killed." Shikamaru yawned after he said all that.

"I want to call forth Lord Kazekage." Tsunade called.

Gaara traded places with Shikamaru. He did the oath thing and Tsunade began.

"Lord Kazekage, how and when have you met Azura Yuri?" She asked. I remembered that day.

"Yuri was brought in by an ANBU guard when she was seven. She was found near my Village after she was bullied by classmates. My late father introduced Temari, my sister to her as she was to stay with us until someone came to pick her up. Yuri met me stopping me from severely damaging a few children for I was losing control of my emotions. She has taught me a few things that helped me make me the young man I am now."

"Thank you, How strong is the relationship you have with Yuri after all the recent events happening?" She asked him.

"It hurt me that she felt the need to join the enemy that got me killed, though I can understand why she thinks it necessary to get stronger. We are still friends though. I just wish that she knew she could've asked me for help." He answered.

"We have read a report you sent us of Yuri attacking a landlord along with three other Akatsuki members. Can you tell us what happened?" Koharu asked.

"The lord in question had been foolish and declared he had sensitive intel about Akatsuki. He has been boasting around that he would be the one to wipe out the organization. I had come along with my siblings to find out how important that intel truly was when we were alarmed that Akatsuki had come to teach him a lesson. The members who attacked were Hoshigaki Kisame and his partner Uchiha Itachi, Deidara and Azura Yuri who had become known as Silent Tigress. Yuri had played with my brother killing all the ninja that were at her part while Uchiha went for the intel. My sister and I assisted Kankuro. At first I couldn't believe that it was Yuri but soon I believed it. We actually stood no chance with the speed Yuri used. She knew our weaknesses too. She could've killed us easily but she merely knocked us out after telling me to tell Konoha to declare her a missing nin. Then her parting words were thank you and I was out cold."

I regretted that fight but only because I had to hurt them. I tuned out the rest of the questioning. "I call forth Azura Yuri." Tsunade said suddenly.

When I walked forward, I saw a clay spin falling near Tsunade. I dived for it and threw it as high as possible. Then we saw Deidara flying on his bird. I jumped on the roof and then on the bird using Tora.

"Deidara why are you here?"

"Orders from leader and I didn't want you to get executed." He answered. I saw he wasn't wearing the cloak.

"I wasn't going to get executed. I was in trial to see if I needed to be held prison longer or not." I said. He seemed annoyed with this.

"That damn Ryutaro. He sent wrong information."

"Deidara why are you with Akatsuki anyway?"

"They want peace and they let me blow things up. Why?"

"They want to create peace by using the bijuu instilling fear in people's hearts. That is not true peace. What would you think of it, if we defected from Akatsuki and just be loyal to ourselves. Just you and me against the world. You would still be able to blow things up, and you wouldn't have to put up with Tobi or Ryutaro."

"I don't know. I have to think about it."

"Well I'll hear from you later then. Goodbye." I hugged him sticking an exploding tag, I stole from Kakashi's weapon-pouch, on his back. Jumping off of the bird, I did one hand-sign. "Boom." and the clone exploded.

"Well I believe we have seen enough. Congratulations Yuri, You are a free young woman again. We do want to keep an eye on you though so you will be kept in the village for a few months you will be helping out at the academy, and you will be guarded by ANBU 24/7." Tsunade had decided. I had the feeling that that would be the conclusion of the trial anyway. I couldn't answer because the handcuffs burned my wrists when I used some chakra. Which hurt like hell. Kakashi took the handcuffs off and healed my wrists while I sniffed just a little because it hurt so much and I was happy I didn't have to be in jail anymore. When Kakashi was done he wrapped his arms around me.

"I am proud of you." He said. I looked up shocked that he would say that. All I ever wanted was to make someone proud of me. First it was my adoptive family and Kakashi, then it changed to my father. When he died I was lost for a while. I had no idea on what to do so I decided to use Sasuke as an example.  
I was surrounded by my friends who said they were happy for me or congratulated me with getting out sooner. The girls hugged me except for Sakura. which I didn't mind at all.

"I object! Did we all forget that she tried to kill me several times and she helped with the death of Lady Chiyo!" Sakura yelled. I did regret Chiyo's death because she was still family. I didn't regret Sakura's injuries that I caused.

"Sakura, I don't know why you hate Yuri, but I know that I do understand why she hates you. From when you two met at school, you have bullied and beaten her up a lot. Then you killed her father so really I understand why she did what she did." Naruto said annoyed with his team-mate. Hinata looked at him with pride in her eyes.

"Yuri, I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning eight o'clock sharp. Sakura. Office. Now." Tsunade commanded. Pinky smirked arrogantly probably thinking that she would get away with everything because she was Tsunade's apprentice. I smirked back using Deidara's smirk knowing that she would be in for a surprise.

Gaara and his escort had to leave again so I walked with him to the gates. "How are you feeling about all this?" He asked

"I feel emotionally drained. I just want to sleep for a while. All the worry about the village feels like a mountain on my shoulders." I answered him softly. At the gates we shook hands. "Thank you Gaara. For being there." I said.

"No need to thank me. We are friends. That's what friends do." He said to that. Then they disappeared. I stared after them before going home.

Ugh, I didn't want to stay at my compound. It was so empty and sad looking. Tomorrow I had to meet Tsunade, Iruka and was invited for lunch by team eight. I skipped dinner and went straight to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I slept.

**The next morning... **

I woke up at six am and did my morning routine. At seven I worked out for a bit nothing too heavy because I didn't want to smell too bad when I got to Tsunade. Soon it was time for the meeting. I walked to the Kage tower when I bumped into Ryutaro. Crap.

"I heard you have been talking about me. I will kill you for that." He said preparing a jutsu. I ran to him and did transportation so we would fight outside the village. The ANBU that was supposed to guard me left. probably to warn Tsunade. Stupid guard.

Ryutaro began with 'summoning' the dragons on his back. The four of them appeared as threatening as the last time. I had to rely on my jutsu and my animals because I didn't have enough weapons.

I began with "exploding water colliding wave."

He countered with a lightning jutsu I didn't know. I had to let my jutsu go otherwise I would've been burned and electrocuted. I let Shadow lead the lightning into the ground. Ryuataro's dragons all prepared an attack on me. "Great fireball jutsu!" Shit. My water jutsu weren't fast enough. earth jutsu was even slower. Jaws was my savior as he swam into the fireball dissolving it. Soon after a water attack. which hit us both. "Waterbullet technique." I countered with lightning hound. Then I charged with each of my animals to use taijutsu. Before I could hit Ryutaro, he tackled me and soon his dragons had another attack ready. I tried to get away but he was just too strong. He was squeezing my throat. I gave up ready to die when...

"Rasengan!" Naruto attacked. The dragons lost control of their attacks because they were surprised, and they set Ryutaro's hair on fire. He jumped off of me smacking his head trying to put the fire out. The shock of almost dying sunk in and I couldn't move for a while. Ryutaro left using transportation jutsu. I still lied on the ground gasping for air. Kakashi helped me up. I stood but my knees where still weak. Once I could stand by myself, Kakashi let go and I told him what happened. Then I saw I was a little late for my appointment with Tsunade so I transported into her office.

"I apologize for being late, I was interrupted on my way here." She nodded knowingly.

"Yuri, tell me about what is going on between you and Sakura." She said

"From the day we met in school twelve years ago, she thought I was a freak because I didn't have a family, I didn't become a Sasuke fangirl and because I preferred to wrestle with the boys instead of playing with dolls with the girls. I think it's just a little jealousy that I did get acknowledged by the guys she likes. I never liked her that much either but I never went out of my way to make that clear. I did kind of beat someone up because he called her names though she never knew that. When I left with Sasuke she was even more jealous. Ever since she killed my father she doesn't really exist anymore for me. I do admit I tried to kill her a few times but after a while I just didn't find her worth the trouble I would have to go through. I'm just feeling tired of everything that's happening to me and because of me." I explained

"Then what do you want? We do still need you as a kunoichi of the village."

"I know, it's just that I want some peace for a while. My clan's ability of making extracting the bijuu non-lethal is pretty useless now since I don't have anyone to train me in that stuff. I have searched my compound and found nothing about that ability either."

"So you want to take a holiday. Is that it?" I nodded.

"Of course when my abilities are needed I am still available but only when it's truly necessary." I said.

"Then what will you be doing for the rest of the time?"

"For the first few days nothing important. Reading, studying my clan's traditions and history. Later I think of becoming a teacher at the Academy." I said.

"I see. Let me take a look at the possibilities and I call for you when I found a solution. Dismissed." I left through the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer see chapter one **

* * *

**YuPoV**

I was walking through the village going to do some grocery shopping when I was joined by Shino and Kiba. "Hello Yuri." Kiba greeted while Akamaru barked. Shino nodded his head.

"Hello Shino, Kiba, Akamaru." I petted the dog who wagged his tail.

"How did the talk with Tsunade go?" Kiba asked, Shino got a little more quiet.

"I am surprised that Shino didn't tell you yet. But it went well. I have decided on taking a little vacation away from everything and everyone. Of course I would still be available as kunoichi but only when my abilities are truly necessary." I said.

"Tsunade is letting you go so easily?" Shino asked.

"She said she would work something out. I was just getting some groceries would you guys like to come?" Kiba was gone. Shino stayed with me and we talked some more. He helped to get my things at home. I groaned when I thought about my home.

"Is something wrong?" Shino asked.

"I don't like to stay at my clan's compound on my own because I don't like to be alone." I explained my train of thoughts.

"Then why don't you move out? go buy an apartment." He asked me.

"I am not allowed to until I am completely out of punishment. Tsunade's orders." I told him.

"I understand. Well, what about visits?" I got the meaning behind his question.

"I am allowed a few visits a day but only on Monday Wednesday and Friday. Just like when I was in prison." I said.

"I see." He said looking thoughtful. "I have to go now. I'll see you later." He said and he left. I made myself some sandwiches and soup with bread and meatballs. After lunch I cleaned the entire house when I came across a loose tile in Mother's bedroom. Removing it I found a key. It must be the key to the attic. I was never allowed there. Maybe I didn't look close enough for any clan secrets. I pulled the chord which pulled the ladder out and I climbed up. I used the key on the panel and it fit. I went through it and was met with a room full of scrolls and books. In the middle was a desk with a chair.

Each bookcase was labelled. A few with clan business, two with history and one small bookcase with Jutsu. I took two from History and started to read. This was so interesting. I couldn't stop reading. I only stopped once I finished the first bookcase, and my stomach was hurting me.

I went downstairs, almost falling down the stairs and saw I had some notes on my refrigerator. Some were from Shino and some were from Naruto. They were invitations to lunches and dinners. One was from Shikamaru saying I needed to see Tsunade asap. I looked at my calendar and saw it was the twentieth, when I came home it was the sixteenth. I hadn't eaten in four days. Before I could reach the fridge, someone knocked. I went to the door and it was a green-eyed, black-haired boy, judging by his chakra levels a civilian.

"Hello, My name is Kinjo Akeno. I wanted to ask you something if you have time." He said.

"I need to eat something very quick so if you want come in." I said leaving room for him to walk inside. He followed and closed the door behind him while I went to the kitchen. I quickly prepared some instant ramen since that was the fastest thing I would be able to eat.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime. I have seen you before and I thought by myself that I had never seen a more elegant, graceful and beautiful creature in my whole life." He said. It came as a surprise so I was a little shocked to say the least.

"Wow, I don't know what to say... I... I think I would like to get to know you better first since I don't easily trust people enough what with being a ninja and all." I answered after I got over the surprise.

"Of course, I understand. My father was a ninja too before he met my mother and they got me. Sadly he got killed during his final mission and that's why I was forbidden to become one myself by my mother. not that I have any potential or anything. I would never be able to do all the things my mother told me that my father did." He said. We talked some more and he even helped me to get the house clean. It was nice to be able to not worry so much.

"Well as much as I enjoyed meeting you I need to go now. I have an appointment with our Hokage and she might be a little annoyed if I am late." I said noticing my ANBU guard coming closer. Probably to inspect if I had killed my guest. If I had I would have been able to hide any evidence by the time he was alerted.

"I get it, I have to go myself too. I promised mom to help her in the restaurant. You should come by sometime." He said getting up to leave. I agreed and we shook hands. After he left I transported to Tsunade.

"You wished to see me? Hello Jiraiya." I said bowing my head a little in respect for the pervy sage.

"You are two days late where were you anyway? each of your friends have come by to ask if I had sent you somewhere." Tsunade said.

"I have found what I was looking for. It was closer than I thought." I answered. They looked slightly confused but I didn't elaborate.

"Never mind. I have decided to not give you a holiday since I just don't have enough people as it is. I also have some news. Ryutaro has left the village after Kakashi and Naruto fought with him. Though I would still be alert if I were you because he said he would be back."

"well than I thank you for the warning. Do you know perhaps where Naruto or Kakashi is at the moment? I wish to speak with them.

"they are out sealing the three tails before the Akatsuki can get to it. You see the Sanbi doesn't have a jinchuuriki. Anyway that's not important."

"It is because if the beast doesn't have a Jinchuuriki, then-." Suddenly I was caught in a vision again. I saw Naruto. He was fighting Kabuto and Kakashi and team Kurenai was fighting some Sound nin. The scene changed to a familiar blonde and an orange mask. My eyes hurt a lot. The vision changed and I saw Sasuke. he is fighting Orochimaru and he wins..

"Tsunade, You need to send back up asap. Not only is a team of Akatsuki going after the Sanbi, but also Kabuto he wants to have the power of the threetails too. And they will lose if they don't get help now. But that's not all I saw. Sasuke will go fight Orochimaru, and I can't get fucking used to the god damn pain in my eyes. That shit hurts like hell." Tsunade took the pain away but she couldn't stop my eyesight from decreasing. All I saw now if I looked at her, was some blurry shape without colors. I need to rely on my other senses now more than before.

"Thank you for the information." Jiraiya said.

"I'll do what I can. Go talk to Iruka. He has lunch now. Dismissed." She answered. I bowed my head in respect and left the two sages. During my walk to the Academy, I ate some dango while planning how to get some more Akatsuki members to come with me for the upcoming fight. Who to choose... Kisame would be hard to convince. He was very loyal, though maybe he could be persuaded but I had to choose my words carefully. I didn't trust Tobi though I don't know why. There seems to be something to him that he doesn't let out. Who to choose... When I ate my final ball of dango I suddenly knew who I could ask though I have to leave the village.

"hey Yuri. Long time no see." Konohamaru. I hadn't noticed I had already arrived.

"Hey Konohamaru. How are you doing?" while I send Tora and Blitz out. Tora liked Udon a lot and Blitz liked Moegi.

"We are doing fine. We had to take you to Iruka-sensei if you arrived at the academy."

"Then let's go. I hate to keep him waiting." I said. We left running and found Iruka eating lunch in the teacher's room. "Iruka-sensei, I apologize for being late. I have found some things about my clan that needed my attention immediately." I said bowing a little. The man deserved some respect for putting up with Naruto and me like he did and still does.

"It's fine Yuri you actually came at a right time. I need someone to demonstrate and help the children with a few things for me. I had invited Team eight at first but they are on a mission." He said with a kind smile. I was slightly worried about them. Especially Shino though after all I read in my clan history, I had become worried about Sasuke too.

"I know. What do you want me to show?" I asked.

"I wanted to teach about accurate weapon use and I wanted to start with the clone jutsu." He explained.

"All right. Should I stay until you need me?" He nodded with a smile.

"You can help me the whole day if you want. I think the children would love you." He said. I think he's lying. I'm not good with children. Speaking of children they walked in when class started staring at me as if I was wearing the Akatsuki cloak I had hidden in the attic. It was sealed in one of the scrolls of clan history. Iruka assured his students that I was here to help in class. Wanting to show off I used an easy jutsu which was c-rank.

"Demonic illusion: false surroundings technique." I made the students think they were in an open field with a lake and wild flowers. birds flying all around. Then I released the jutsu. They were actually disappointed that the field was just an illusion. Iruka regained order in the class and promised that there would be time later for me to teach them this jutsu. I was surprised that he would let me do that though it would be nice to see if I had any teaching skills. Before I was told to be a ninja I wanted to become a teacher, though a ninja teacher would be much more fun. At least I would be able to teach more than just how to read and write.

The kids were reading some theory about the clone jutsu. Iruka was checking off the exams they had yesterday and I watched how he did that. After a few he let me help him probably seeing my interest in it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer see chapter one**

* * *

**YuPoV**

Helping in the Academy was fun. I learned a lot about teaching children and felt that this was what I wanted. I had lived through my punishment just normally and I became close with Naruto and Shino once again. In between classes I read more about my clan's history and found that we were bound to the Uchiha clan in a bad way. Well in order to break that bond I had to leave the village once again to find either Itachi or Sasuke. Damn it. Anyway today was my last day of helping in the Academy before I would try out for Jounin. and I had prepared a special lesson. Something like a chunin exam but then on Genin level. That way we could figure out who was ready to graduate.

I was walking to the Academy when I was surprise attacked by three of the students. Yuki, Ryou and Shi. When their kunai reached me I used replacement technique. Shi groaned loudly which made it very easy to find them. I was used to them trying to attack me since they did it every Friday though usual in a more creative way. It was probably Shi's idea today because he used the most straight forward ways all the time. I sent a clone to catch them since they should be in class already. Soon my clone returned with the three kids trying to make it let go. "You three should be ashamed. If you really want to be ninja's you should be punctual, instead of fooling around. I bet you didn't even do your homework did you?" I asked They looked down shaking their heads no. "As I thought. If you had made your homework you would have known that all you need to do to escape a clone is to drive a weapon or a very hard punch or kick in them and then you would've gotten away." Which was my way of telling them that I wasn't mad. "Now go to your class I have a surprise for you and your classmates at the end of the day." they ran away after a bow and I walked after them.

Shadow came to me with a note in his muzzle. I took it and thanked him before he left to do what he needed to do for me. Namely looking out for messages from Akatsuki. Reading the note I sighed and sent a clone out to the Academy. Once it arrived the whole class was waiting for me.

"I have to apologize. Something very important has come up which makes it unable for me to be with you today. I have to leave for a few weeks I do not know when I will return. Goodbye." My clone said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. I entered my compound took a small scroll wrote a quick and clear explanation and I packed for a few weeks. Next I went to do something very difficult. break into ROOT headquarters. I was never more happy with my stealth lessons from Itachi than now. I slipped inside along with a member which I didn't recognize.

Making sure that the people inside were not able to notice me, I lowered my chakra levels to make it look like there wasn't one person too many. Now to find the archives. I followed the root member I slipped inside with until we came upon a hall which connected with four others. The member went straight ahead but I took a sharp right turn. People seem to become more stupid the stronger they are. I found another hall with one less hall connected to it. Once again I went to my right. This went on for hours until I became impatient. Luckily I found my favourite Root member. Danzo. He was walking away from where I was and I decided to get him to lead me to the Archives.

Quickly I followed Danzo and Kami-sama must love me because he went to archives himself. I slipped inside before he closed the door and was met with a kunai against my throat. yeah so far my luck. "I knew Tsunade was weak when she let you live. I expected that you would be coming here." I quickly turned the tables and held Danzo against the door with the kunai, I am glad he is old, because it wasn't easy. I sensed several chakra-signatures but decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Where are the files about missions that you ordered to be done ten years ago!" I demanded to know. He tried to break loose but I didn't let him letting Tora sit on him knowing it would be too heavy for him to throw Tora off of his back. Then I smashed his head in the ground. "I ask one more time, where. are. those. files." I said emotionless bashing his head after each word. He pointed at the right file cabinet and I sent a clone to look through it for the file I was searching for.

Once I found what I was looking for the clone gave it to me and took over holding Danzo on the floor. I called Tora back and I transported to the gates where another clone was waiting with my things. I gave it the the note. "Get this to Tsunade. Make sure no one else gets it." The clone nodded and left. Now I leave. Again. This was starting to become a habit. Pretty annoying. If I really let it become a habit that I leave, then I would never be able to settle down, start a family and grow old peacefully. At this rate I'll probably die somewhere in the middle of nowhere and no one will know or care. Ah well, life sucks.

Walking along I noticed a few chakra signatures. Naruto and Kakashi. Shino too. They were coming home from catching the three-tails. I hid my chakra and hid in a tree watching them pass me by. "Finally we're almost home. I hope mom has some good food for us like a large steak, I could devour a few right now you too right, Akamaru?" The large dog barked in agreement.

"Well I am going to hit my bed first. I am dead on my feet." Ino said while Hinata agreed. Sakura was walking with Kakashi and Naruto with Yamato and Sai. They agreed that they would be reporting about the mission and then Naruto wanted to go to Ichiraku. Shizune asked Shino what he was going to do once he got home and had rested completely. I couldn't see his face but he froze a little.

"Are you finally going to ask Yuri out again?" Kiba asked. That wasn't the reason he froze. I felt one of his bugs on my cheek. A kunai flew my way which made me jump out of the tree to avoid it. If I had jumped higher they would've known someone was there.

"Yuri? Why are you here?" Naruto asked. He checked my attire and saw I was wearing my Akatsuki cloak again. They all took defensive stances.

"Why are you wearing that awful cloak again? I thought we burned it!" Sakura said.

"I have a very important thing to do which is very classified and highly dangerous, only Tsunade knows about it by now. My chances on surviving are only forty percent. If I am not wearing this cloak my chances are only twenty percent. and the cloak you burned wasn't the only one I had." I explained.

"Will you come back when you are done?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course. Don't I always?" I answered. I started to walk away but remembered something. "Oh before I forget, If Danzo is looking for me tell him I said hi and thank you. okay?" They nodded confused on what I was talking about though the adults were probably thinking _what have you done this time._ Then I left them and travelled until I was a safe distance away. Then I sent a clone away to scout out the area and I was on my way once again to the lion's den.

**Three weeks later...**

I had travelled around looking for information and I finally arrived in Amegakure. It was raining and I didn't mind that Pein would know that I returned. I had made up some intel about Konoha. Soon I was caught in the rain and when I walked into the hideout, I was greeted by Deidara chasing Tobi and Pein sitting at the table talking with Konan and Itachi. Kisame was watching TV. I was tired since I had travelled for four days straight barely stopping for any rest. When I watched them all acting like this I felt that this was where I truly belonged. I felt that this was my home. I shook all the water off of me and sat down next to Kisame falling asleep with my head on his lap, with a smile. whispering only two words before I was out. "Finally home."

**PeinPoV **

Kisame chuckled at what Yuri said. "What did she say, Kisame?" Konan asked.

"Yuri said that she is finally home. which is strange because Sasori did everything he could to make her want to stay in Konoha until he knew she was as stubborn as he was." the blue man answered. I don't know what it was but something warm filled my heart. It felt good. Konan watched me knowingly.

I wonder why Yuri returned. Ryutaro had said that she was probably executed by now. He had been sent on a long mission locating the next four tailed beasts. Tobi was looking at Yuri and I couldn't read his expression. Suddenly he looked up and I saw pure evil possessiveness in the one eye I could see.

I told Kisame to put Yuri in her room. Tobi went to the kitchen making plans for lunch. Konan went to the office. Itachi started to leave too but I stopped him. "Keep an eye out. He knows." I told him. Itachi nodded though he looked tired. I don't think he will see the end of this year. I planned to look out for Yuri too, though her special clan abilities were useless now, she was still a valuable ally.

**YuPoV **

I had a really weird dream. _I was running through a forest when I came upon a crossing. Pretty normal but not for the fact that each road led me to someone. The one to my left led me to Sasuke, the road straight ahead sent me to Itachi and if I took the right turn I would run into Tobi. the three of them all walked closer, with a certain look in their Mangekyo Sharingan activated eyes. That look made me want to feel scared of them but when I tried to turn and run back the way I came, but there was a wall of black flames. I couldn't get through. Suddenly the three Uchiha, still don't get how Tobi is an Uchiha, were around me. "What do you want from me?" before they answered, the scene changed to the Uchiha fighting. then darkness.  
_

I woke up to Deidara shaking me. "Yuri, you were having a nightmare. You were yelling for someone to tell you what they wanted. Then for them to stop fighting. What was it about?" He asked. I must have caused quite a scene because Pein and Itachi were in my room too, behind Deidara.

If I had to choose between either of the Uchiha then I would choose Itachi. Then Sasuke because Tobi seems to have this really dark side. I got up "I can't tell you. to do that I would have to explain one reason why I am here and that's something I'm not willing to do, yet."

"Then you also came to report didn't you." Pein said. I nodded and decided to get something to eat after I had given Pein the file with the intel. Tobi was cooking in the kitchen. My dream came back and I remembered the secrets of my clan.

"You are back, Yuri-chan. Tobi is so happy." I looked up which was a mistake. He put me in a genjutsu. It was an imaginative world where it was black and red. "You know who I am. You will not tell anyone of this knowledge. Otherwise I will have to punish you. Perhaps I should kill a few friends of yours. That's not something you would want to happen now do you?" I shook my head.

"Well then how are you supposed to address me?"

I sank on my knees and lowered my head on my hands in the most submissive way I could think of. I had hoped that it was Itachi or Sasuke who would remember the bond but alas.

"Forgive me for being late. Uchiha-Sama."

"Well done. Now get up I lay down some rules." I did as ordered. "First rule, until I say so, you are to tell no one my true identity. Second rule, whenever we are alone you address me as Uchiha-sama. Third rule is you are to do everything I tell you to even if you are to fight a friend. From now on you don't have any friends. only comrades inside Akatsuki. Break any of these rules and you will be punished severely. Once you break all three rules I will kill you after I killed those so called friends, understood?"

"Yes Uchiha-sama." I answered. He released the genjutsu and we were back in the kitchen. Tobi pulled me in a hug. That's when I noticed that we weren't alone. Itachi and Deidara were in the kitchen too. I put my emotionless mask up, which had the wrong effect. Deidara noticed as first one since he knew the face I pulled so well. "later." He mouthed. I blinked once which meant yes. Then I let the mask go again showing the sadness and regret that I felt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer see chapter one**

* * *

**YuPoV**

After lunch I went to speak with Deidara in his room. "Yuri, what was wrong with you when you pulled that face while hugging Tobi?" He asked slight worry showing in his only visible eye.

"My clan has a certain bond with the Uchiha which would would make it able for us to unlock our full potential. In order to do that, We have to serve either the heir, or the leader of the Uchiha clan. It's really weird but that's what the scrolls said. I can't tell how I know, or how it is possible, but Tobi is Uchiha apparently, since he knew of the bond and he has made me his servant."

"Is that why you came here? to talk about that with Itachi?" I nodded. "well can't you break the bond with Tobi and then make it with Itachi?"

"I don't know if that is possible." I answered. "I hope it is. You can't tell anyone what I just told you all right? otherwise I will be in big trouble if Tobi finds out."

"All right I won't tell anyone. I'm glad you're back, Yuri." He said with just a small smile. We decided to train together for a while and while we were walking to the training grounds, We met up with Kisame and Itachi.

"Hey, guppy, Uchiha, would you like to spar for a bit? I asked.

"I'll show you who is a guppy." Kisame threatened which was weird since he still was a bit fishy. Itachi just walked to the grounds. I would show them how much I have grown. I just wish I had taken the Jounin exams first. Stupid me. The four of us sparred for hours where it was mostly me vs Itachi and Kisame vs Deidara, but we switched too. They complimented me with my progress and when it was dark, we finally stopped. I was tired but not as much as the last time I sparred with either of them. Their words made me think of what father would say. which made me feel shame since I hadn't thought of him for a while.

We had dinner with all of us except Zetsu and I felt that this wasn't as much fun as it used to be since the arguments about art were gone and Kakuzu's complaining of the expensive food. I continued living like I did for a few weeks when my cursed seal started burning. He is calling for me. I was in the middle of a training with Kisame, when it happened. I cried out in pain since I didn't expect it. I grabbed my shoulder and Kisame asked what was wrong. Ignoring him and the pain I went back to my room.

I grabbed my bag and most necessary things, to leave since it was Tobi's order to go if I felt it burning.

**Flashback **

_I was reading a scroll about my family when "Yuri-chan, would you mind coming here for a bit? Tobi wants to talk with Yuri-chan." I went knowing it could be serious. Tobi was in the kitchen and when I entered the room, he pushed me in a chair. "Listen well, My orders for you are as followed. I have reasons to believe that that cursed seal of yours will burn in a few days. It means that Orochimaru is calling for you. Go to him when it does and stay with Sasuke until I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?"_

_"Yes, Uchiha-sama." I answered as polite as I could while wearing my emotionless mask. On the inside I was cheering for I could finish the next part of my personal mission._

**End flashback**

When I was at the entrance of the hideout, I was stopped by Pein. "Yuri, you are leaving again, I see." He said.

"Yes, I have to. Tobi's orders. I will come back though." I said. He nodded and let me go. I remembered the times he wouldn't let me go this easy. Finally leaving I rode Tora until the borders of Fire country. There I took a short rest and after I travelled on foot through the trees, I detected a few chakra signatures. I didn't recognize them but they felt familiar in a way. Not wanting to fight I heightened my speed and lowered my chakra but not too much at once, since that would seem suspicious... Damn it. This won't do. The signatures are following me. I made a clone go back to the signatures and as soon as the clone knew who it was that was following me and why, it would be released. The clone nodded knowing what she had to do and she left. I raced once again to the dreaded Valley of the End. This time I jumped over it before my chasers could get to me.

"Stop right there you Akatsuki-scum." an unfamiliar voice called. I ignored it since it wouldn't be interesting to answer. I ran ahead when I was almost caught in a shadow jutsu. _Nara._ Quickly I did the handseals for replacement jutsu. Before he found It was a replacement I let a clone show herself so I could get out of the chase.

When I reached the borders of Fire and Rice Field country, I was greeted with some sound ninja. Guards. "Master Orochimaru called for me." I said emphasizing the title I gave Orochimaru. They let me through and I knocked them out so they wouldn't follow me. Once I found the hide out I decided to enter unannounced because he probably knows that I'm there.

Looking around, I opened every single door looking for my favourite punching bag. After having opened a few rooms in a few halls, I found another interesting person. well interesting for my plans that is. I found a certain chicken-butt-haired shinobi, changing clothes. "Kabuto, haven't you heard of knocking or should I use your head again to show you what that is?" He said in his deep emotionless voice.

"If you insult me again, Sasuke, I have to hurt you. First the fangirl, then that sick bastard, what will you call me next I wonder." I answered. He turned around still half-naked and well I couldn't not check him out because come on this an Uchiha we're talking about. Although I still liked seeing Shino half-naked much better, Sasuke wasn't bad looking either. If I had to compare every male ninja of around my age I had seen half-naked, I would put Shino first, then Gaara, followed by Sasuke, Naruto and Deidara, though he is older, in the top five of hottest men of my age, in that order. I blame my hormones for thinking of this. Apparently I was drooling because Sasuke snapped me out of my thought by pushing me out of his way so he could close the door.

"What are you doing here Yuri?" He asked still wearing a smug smirk on his face.

"What do you think? my seal was burning and I had orders to follow the call." I said.

"Oh before I forget, I have to give you this and I suggests you read it completely before you do anything stupid." I added giving him the file of the Uchiha massacre and the reasons behind it. I had read it on the way here and now I understood Itachi a little more and I finally knew who Tobi really was but I couldn't tell anyone.

"Fine." He said accepting the file and putting it away in his room.

"Where can I find Orochimaru?" I asked.

"I am going to him now, you can come with me if you want." He said. We walked along through the halls until I just had to ask him the question.

"What do you plan to do for after you killed your brother?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. It depends." He answered.

"On what?" I asked but he stayed quiet. Once we reached Orochimaru's room he asked me to stay here. I heard quite a bit commotion inside, so I took a peek. Sasuke was fighting Orochimaru. The snake-pervert saw me and directed an attack at me and I dodged which gave Sasuke the opportunity to kill him. Nice. Kabuto came looking so I closed the door and I decided to greet him differently since he was cautiously protecting his glasses.

"Hello Kabuto, It's nice seeing you again." I said lowering my voice as I would do on a seduction mission. I faked a dreamy look in my eyes as I watched him. He didn't know what to do with this situation.

"Aren't you going to break my glasses?" He asked wearily.

"No, I am on your side now. All the other times I had to keep up appearances. I couldn't let the Hidden Leaf or the Akatsuki know that I am actually on your side." I lied while walking straight over to him swaying my hips a little. He gulped a little probably not being used to the attention of a female. "You know Kabuto, out of all the medics I know, I think you are the best. You must be for being able to put up with all the ideas of Orochimaru without killing him. I admire your loyalty to him." I purred sliding my fingers over his arm. I showed truth and attraction in my eyes so he wouldn't know I was lying.

"Y-you do?" He asked with a slight stutter in his voice. Success. I smiled assuringly.

"Of course I do. Every girl loves a loyal, strong and handsome man, such as yourself." I answered him. He pushed me against the wall a hungry look in his eyes.

"If you don't mind I would like test your words a little." He said his voice getting a little huskier. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he let me and after a while, we kissed. His lips tasted spicy and soon he asked for entrance. I let him in and we battled for dominance. He won and let his tongue explore my mouth. When I heard the door open and smelled Sasuke coming out of the room, I pinched a pressure point and Kabuto was out cold. Next I went to Sasuke, and did the basic healing I learned from Tsunade. I had only learned the basics since I was busy with avoiding Sakura.

"He is dead?" I asked the youngest Uchiha.

"Hn." He answered. Which I thought meant yes.

"Okay, what will you do next?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow not saying anything. "Of course how could I forget your whole kill the murderer of my family masterplan. Though I do suggest that you read what I gave you first. It will help you defeat him and survive it." I lied.

"fine." He said.

"Yes, he speaks again." I cheered sarcastically.

"Hn." He replied to that, with a smirk on his face. Ugh, stupid emo. We left the hideout and I made shadow-clones to tell the villages the news of Orochimaru's death. Next we got rid of the hide out and we travelled to another hideout.

"Am I allowed to know where we are going?" I asked. He just pointed ahead. I saw a hideout which looked the same as the one we left.

"Why are we going there?"

"Suigetsu." He answered as if that would answer my question. I shrugged letting it go as I would know who this Suigetsu was when we would get there.  
In the hideout we were not exactly welcomed with open arms. Sasuke spoke with the experiments and he set them free. This made them not attack us. In one of the hallways, we stopped in front of a door. Walking inside, we saw a large water tank. Suddenly, completely unexpected, the tank broke and the water shot at us like a cannon. When the stream of water was over a man appeared. He had white-blue hair and purple eyes.

"Oh, it's just you Sasuke. I thought you were Kabuto." He said. Then he noticed me. "Hello Yuri, Long time no see." He greeted though I didn't remember meeting him before.

"Do I know you?" I asked watching his every move to make sure he wouldn't attack.

"Yes, don't you remember? you ran in a hospital gown into this room, to get away from Kabuto. I might say I liked seeing you in that gown better than in this attire. Don't you agree Sasuke?" He said with a perverted smirk on his face.

"Hn." was the answer of the Uchiha.

"That's probably the most exposed skin someone like you will ever see of a girl." I answered. We travelled somewhere, while my ring glowed and I felt the burn. Pein.

_"what is it leader-sama?"_

_"Yuri, I want you to go capture the next tailed beast since you are in it's vicinity, Itachi and Kisame will come too because it's Kisame's designated beast."_

_"... Is Tobi there with you?" _

_"No, why?"_

_"I have orders to stay with Sasuke until he tells me to otherwise. I think I can figure something out. what do you know of the four-tails?"_

_"It's a dragon like beast. It appears to be living near yugakure. Itachi and Kisame have the rest of the intel on that beast. Good luck."_

That dragon is mine, maybe I could take it's spirit and break the bond between me and Tobi since I don't need for him to teach me anymore. maybe Itachi would be willing to help me a little on the basics or maybe even Sasuke. Now, to get away from Sasuke and Suigetsu. Ah a tree. All I had to do was leaving a shadow clone for a bit. I jumped into the tree seeing some delicious fruit. I sent a shadow clone with the fruit down and they left eating it. Bye bye.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer see chapter one**

* * *

**YuPoV**

Damn it. This bijuu was strong, fast and smart. and it didn't even have a host. We have been fighting it for eight hours already, I ducked to avoid it's wing and heard Kisame using his sharks and Samehada to weaken the dragon, at least he tried to. Itachi was keeping the dragon calm with a genjutsu but it helped only a little so he wouldn't burn the whole forest down. Since it was using fire, I decided to use "Exploding water, colliding wave!" and my water dragon along with lightning-hound so I would fry him. Which didn't work. The dragon shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Yuri, watch out!" Kisame called. I was hit with the dragon's tail. I slammed through several trees, before stopping and coughing up a little blood. The dragon had barely a scratch on its skin. Well if we can't defeat him from the outside then what about from the inside.

Checking my injuries, definitely a few crushed ribs and deep scratches, I used Tora to get on the dragons back. There I put a few Kunai in it's back and used Blitz, worst idea ever, to fry the insides using the kunai to lead the lightning inside the dragon. He roared and fell but he was smart enough to turn so I would be crushed when he fell. I tried to use chakra to enhance the height of my jump but using Blitz took too much chakra. I fell with the dragon and if it wasn't for Kisame and Itachi I would've been dead.

"Thanks." I coughed up some more blood. I started healing myself as soon as possible while Kisame kept the dragon incapacitated. Itachi took care of his wounds though he barely had any. Once I was done I helped him with what little chakra I had left. Checking his organs for internal bleeding, I found a weird virus which was slowly killing Itachi from the inside out. I was surprised to say the least. So my dream last night wasn't a dream. It was a vision in a dream. That must be why I can't see anything. I had become completely blind.

"Well, we can tell leader the good ending though I will have to be honest and tell him it was Yuri who defeated this one and not me who was actually assigned to do the four-tails. Yuri, how did you do it? Yuri?" He asked. I was still stunned about finding that Itachi wasn't just going blind but also that he was slowly dying. I shoved this discovery to the back of my mind and looked at Kisame.

"I fried the insides using my kunai and some lightning. That was all." I said while we travelled to the closest hideout which was a few days away. I just knew that my plan of assembling my own team to fight 'tobi' was failing. We found the hideout not long after. It took only three days. My injuries were healing well but I was exhausted. I couldn't help with the sealing this time. I slept through three days but the fourth day things went wrong. the dragon woke up. I went to attack but he had other plans. He took me in his claws and flew up. there he touched my forehead with one.

_"You are from the Azura clan_. _I met one before. He helped me find my precious ones, which made me promise I would serve the chosen one when I met him again. You are a Tiger aren't you?" _I nodded.

_"Seal me inside you. So I can fulfil my vow and you can call me like the rest of your animals." _He ordered and I did as he showed me. Once we were done I fell. I don't know who it was that caught me though. When I opened my eyes I looked into the blue eye of Deidara. At first he seemed worried but something must have changed because now he looked surprised. He put me down but I fell through my knees as the sudden extra chakra was too much for me to handle. Itachi, Kisame and Tobi came. Tobi tried to help me up but I avoided his hands calling shadow and leaving through the ground. I had to hurry back to Konoha or Suna which ever was closer.

After a journey of two weeks of travelling through the ground and barely avoiding Zetsu, I went up again. I was near the Hidden Sand Village. Only one day of travelling left. I hadn't seen Gaara or his siblings in a while. I got out of the ground and I think Gaara had the same power with the sand as Pein has with rain because I had been travelling for two hours and there was already a team of ANBU coming. Ah the drama that comes with the cloak and hat I am wearing. "Akatsuki, we have orders to capture you with all means necessary. Personally I would rather kill you for what you did to our lord Kazekage." I decided a little fun was needed here so I didn't say anything just dug with my hands in my pockets as if I was gathering clay. Acting as if I am Deidara was perhaps stupid but it surprised the ANBU enough to take a few steps back. "It's the bomber that killed lord Kazekage. his new partner is unknown. make sure to keep your eyes out." the ANBU who spoke to me warned his team. I was glad I had stolen some of Dei's clay, I hid a small exploding-tag in it and formed a snake. I threw it and did the all familiar handsign, "Katsu!" The exploding tag went off and I transported to a few miles closer to the village.

When I reached the village, my legs were buried in sand. "One move and you die."

"You know Kazekage that ANBU of yours is boring, they are too easy to fool. It's almost hilarious." I said altering my voice a little.

"Well, you are a coward not showing your face while insulting my village." He answered as emotionless as ever. I lifted my hand and took my hat off.

"Long time no see, Gaara." I said in greeting. He called his ninja's off and I was allowed inside the village. Once through the gate, he greeted me.

"You know you shouldn't scare my people like this. One day you will die because of it." He said with the smallest hint of humour in his voice.

"It keeps them sharp. Can we talk privately? I have so many important things to tell you." I said looking in the direction where his voice came from. He told me to follow him and we transported to the kage tower.

"Please take a seat, Yuri." He said. I walked to where Tora told me a chair was and I sat after feeling around how it stood. "Are you all right?" He asked me.

"yeah, I am fine. What I'm going to tell you isn't all something that the whole world should know otherwise I am dead as soon as I leave again." I said.

"Tell me." was his answer. I knew I could trust him to judge what is to stay between us.

"First of all, I have become blind due to a forbidden jutsu which I have no control over whatsoever. If my enemies know that I am screwed." I said

"Go on, I have gotten the message that Orochimaru is dead by the hands of Sasuke Uchiha." I began with all that happened after he left after my trial. It felt like I sat there for eternity and Gaara only asked the important questions. Once I was done it was half past twelve.

"So if I understand things right, half of the Akatsuki is dead or dying as we speak, you have become a jinchuriki of the four-tailed demon dragon, and Sasuke is now on his way to gather a team to go after his brother, who is dying anyway, and you are trying to assemble a team to kill a man with unknown power to prevent a war from happening?"

"Almost. I am not exactly a jinchuuriki, The four-tails became like my other animals. I am also no preventing a war from happening, I am simply trying to assemble a team to fight on the side of the hidden villages." I explained.

"I see, well then. I am sure you wish to rest for a bit before you are leaving for Konoha. You can stay as long as you like with us, but you will have to leave that cloak in your room."

"Fine. where are your brother and sister? I hadn't seen them at the gate."

"They are at the Academy."

"How is your student doing?" I asked curious about the one girl that chose Gaara as a teacher before he was liked by the village.

"She is my assistant now." He said.

"Good. I am leaving then, so you can get back to your paperwork." He groaned in annoyance. I left with Tora as my guide. My stay in Suna was uneventful until the sixth week in the morning, when I visited the academy along with Temari. I showed off my skills and I taught them about working with animals using Tora as my partner. It was then that a certain dragon-master decided that he should visit me. Ryutaro. Temari brought the kids back and she send a clone to tell Gaara, while I faced him

"I heard that you stole the four-tails. I have come to retrieve it per Leader's orders." He said.

"Well, I would say come and get it but we need to relocate." We went to a few miles outside the village. _Ryuu-sama, can I borrow your chakra if I need it? _

_Of course, child._

While I was asking this Ryutaro attacked with a wave of weapons and then himself. I used chakra in my ears to enhance my hearing so I could find my opponent without seeing anything. I used body replacement technique to avoid the attacks and countered with a punch to his head. He dodged and grabbed my arm throwing me against the city wall. ouch. I created a kage bunshin or two and ordered Shadow to do his thing. Meaning making traps all over the field. Next I used the bunshin for distraction so I could gather some chakra, to call all my animals. I remembered about the dragons on his back so I sent Blitz along with "Water release: Exploding water colliding wave. hoping to stun him with the shocks Blitz would give him. It seemed to work but when I tried to knock him out, He kicked me in my stomach. This knocked some breath out of me. I got up with a little difficulty but recovered soon enough since there wasn't any important thing in my body that got damaged too much. Then the dreadful dragons appeared as I could tell by sound and smell. Ryuu-sama did a dive attack which distracted Ryutaro enough for me to throw in a good chakra-enhanced kick to his legs. It hit because he and his dragons were focusing on Ryuu-sama.

We went on like this for hours until I felt the kage bunshin that was with Sasuke, Suigetsu and a girl and another boy, disappeared. So he was going to fight Itachi soon, and Deidara is dead. He gets closer to fulfilling his goal. Wait.. Focus Yuri, you are fighting remember? I returned to reality flying in the air picked up by Ryuu-sama avoiding a water dragon. We dived and flew low while I prepared lightning hound. I jumped down and released the jutsu. That was the moment when the re-forces decided they could come in. a retarded chuunin decided to charge Ryutaro while he was preparing some jutsu, and mine was charging them as well. I rode on Blitz to get to the boy, but I was the one getting hit by my own jutsu. Fuck that hurts even worse than the hit with Ryuu-sama's wing. Ryutaro took this chance to try to kill us. He beheaded the chuunin, as Tora told me. "Dragons, time for lunch." He said. I couldn't move from the shocks coursing through my bodies. He came closer and I prepared for my death. At least Ryuu-sama would die as well making 'tobi's plans useless.

I heard a groan of pain and opened my eyes which I didn't know I had closed. I saw darkness then it was lighter. I checked for chakra-signatures and noticed that Ryutaro's was getting further away. He fled once again. Gaara's was in front of me and Temari's was going back to the village. I felt that the sand moved and I was lifted by it. That's how I was brought to hospital. I still could barely move. The doctors examined me and they said I just needed some rest. I would be able to leave again in the afternoon. I slept peacefully after being given some slight sedative to get rest more easily without disturbance. However when I woke up, I was almost kicked out since an emergency happened something with burned ANBU.

I left to the kage's mansion when I had the sudden urge to go to Konoha. I rushed to get my things and I said a quick goodbye to Gaara. It still took a full hour for me to get to the gate. I rode on Tora as fast as I could but it still took three days. The urge became worse during those days. Once we arrived Tora told me the village was in deep trouble. Akatsuki had come. I went through the destruction glad I had rested enough to fight when I felt pain but I wasn't hit.  
That could mean only one thing. My chosen mate was hurt. I created clones and sent them through the village for a faster report on how things were.

It didn't look good the whole village was destroyed, Tsunade was knocked out cold, Kakashi was fighting pain and Shino was fighting Konan with his family. The other ninjas were fighting lower-rank Akatsuki-members. I decided that I could use my cursed seal causing me to have stripes like a tiger and I had eyes of a cat. I pumped some chakra in my eyes, and I could see shapes. nothing more.

I decided to check up on Shino first and then on the rest. Perhaps I should've taken my cloak and hat off, because when I arrived at the main shopping area, I was caught in a swarm of kikaichu. They didn't harm me after I fed them some chakra, but still. I sent Shadow out back to Suna to give Gaara the message that Konoha would need Suna's help in a short while. I blew the bugs away, but had to catch a fist immediately after. Then a kick which I countered with a kick myself, and then I got a kunai to my throat. I was forced against the wall during the kicking and the hitting. "Look down." I said having a kunai pointed to the stomach of my attacker, which was Shino. Konan had fled to god knows where. He looked down and saw the Kunai. I smiled happy to see him up and fighting with not too much damage to his body for as far as I could see. "I apologize for my appearance, but I simply had nothing else to keep me warm." I said refering to my cloak and hat. I moved one hand which made him stiffen ready to slit my throat. If that happened I don't know what would hurt more. "Relax, If I had wanted to kill you I would've done so in ten ways by now." I said lowering the kunai against my throat and taking off my hat. His eyebrows flew up into his hair. It got awkwardly quiet then. what would you say to your ex-boyfriend, who you haven't seen in a long while but still loved him dearly, and he thought you were the enemy so he attacked you.

"Well, now that I saw that you were fine I have to leave and check up on others." That's when I saw Pein floating in the air. What is he going to do? blow up the village? I and all my clones, did earth style wall, to make the wave of destruction slow down a bit. It barely worked. I didn't see it coming but the wave of destruction came. I was pulled away releasing the jutsu. "Why would you save me after all the things I did hurting you?" I asked him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer see chapter one**

* * *

**YuPoV**

I was riding on Tora through the village, when I felt a great burst of chakra being released. _Naruto._That could've been the only explanation. I heard many cries of pain. I ignored them for now but pointed the medics to the sounds when I stumbled upon them. We hurried to the center of the village sensing Hinata's chakra-signature was fading slowly. Ordering Tora to go faster we jumped into the battlefield. Narrowly avoiding the fight between Pein and Naruto I reached the chakra-signature that was Hinata's. Using chakra in my eyes again, I saw something stick-shaped being stuck in her back. "Hinata, This will hurt, but hold on." I grabbed the stick thing and tried to pull it out but that wasn't as easy as I hoped for it to be.

I told Tora to hold Hinata down. Then I used chakra in my arms and I finally pulled the damn thing out. Healing her a little, I picked her up and put her on Tora's back strapping her wrists and ankles to him. We ran to where I found Sakura's signature but were caught in the middle of the fight. Calling Ryuu-sama, I sent Tora away on his own preparing to lead the fight away when necessary. I never did that before. Naruto had finally beaten pain, and was now leaving for some reason. I went after Tora, feeling he had found a medic nin. Thinking about why Hinata had taken Pein on when Naruto was stuck to the ground, made me think of what Shino had answered when I asked him why he had saved me after I hurt him.

**Flashback**

_I didn't see it coming but the wave of destruction came. I was pulled away releasing the jutsu. "Why would you save me after all the things I did hurting you?" I asked him.  
_

_"Because that is what friends do. They have each other's back." He said once we were safely a mile away up in a tree. I could sense that that wasn't the complete answer. _

_"Hey, remember when I met you guys when you came back from the three-tails mission?" I asked curious about something._

_"Yes, why?" he asked me._

_"Did Danzou look for me?"_

_"I would avoid him if I were you because he wants your head on a silver platter. It is thanks to Tsunade that you are still alive." He answered._

_"Thanks for the heads up, I think I will annoy him just a little more." I grinned at the thought. The man was so easy to annoy. Especially since I knew his fate.  
_

_"What was your real question?" He asked me. He still knew me so well. _

_"Remember what Kiba asked you before you got me out of the tree?" His shape stiffened a little.I pumped more chakra in my eyes so I could hopefully see better but that barely worked._

_"Why do you ask?" He replied. _

_"what would your answer have been if you didn't notice me?" I asked curious about what he would answer._

_"I'll give you my answer later. we need to go back to the village." He said and I knew that he would give me the answer on a more appropriate time. We went back to the village and parted ways. Tora helped me to get through the chaos that was our village.  
_

**End Flashback**

When Tora had delivered Hinata at the make shift hospital, I went to find Kakashi. I found him where one clone had been. He was half buried in rubble, I could distinguish the upper half of his body. I called Ryuu-sama to protect the village, and I asked the rest of the animals to go help dig people out. Tora helped me with Kakashi. I was looking for a sign of life, his signature was fading faster than Hinata's was, when a strange thing appeared. Ryuu-sama prepared to fight. I recognized the chakra signature as Pein's or whatever his name is. The thing opened a mouth and green chakra came out of it. The chakra felt as healing chakra. The chakra shot everywhere to where I assumed dying or injured people were. One shot of chakra got to Kakashi. I felt his chakra flare as if it got a boost, and I started to heal him for as much as I could until he woke up then I moved on to the next one. I healed as many people as I could and then I decided to go look for my adoptive family.

Rushing to the site of where their house was, I found Shadow. He had returned with the news that Gaara would send some help to help rebuild the village. I asked him to help look for people under all the rubble. He did as told. I started digging with Tora for my adoptive parents' bodies. the first one I found was Miwako-san. my mother. When I found Yori-san, I checked their vitals and found that they were dead. _No not them too. Why Kami? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you taking my family from me? Papa, Mama, come back. Come back to me._ I shook them as if they were just asleep and I was trying to wake them up. A hand landed on my shoulder.

"Yuri, calm down." Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei, am I a bad person? Is that why Kami-sama takes my family from me?" I asked

"No of course not. You aren't a bad person Yuri. You might make the wrong decisions sometimes but everyone does that."

"Then why do I keep losing the people I care for?" I cried. He sighed and let my cry in his arms.

"Did you think of the Akatsuki as your family?" he asked. I nodded.

"You know what I thought when I lost my family? I thought of the places where they would be now and all I can think of is that they would be in a place without the need of killing others to stay safe themselves. Maybe you should try that sometimes it might help."

"I did that as well but I haven't thought of my own parents for a while and I feel guilty for forgetting them." I told him.

"They are okay with that. I am sure they are watching over you and you know that they are always in your heart so in a way you will never forget them." He said which calmed me down.

"You think?" I asked feeling like a young innocent child again.

"Yeah, now come we'll take them to the medics so they can declare them dead and then we'll bury them. I'm there for you, Yuri. Just like your friends."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." We carried the bodies of my adoptive family to the medics and then we got the message that Naruto had finished Pein and he was returning. Iruka went to meet them halfway while the rest of the village waited for them at the gate. I stood next to Shino and Hinata. Who was up and about again.

"Thank you for getting me to the medics Yuri." She had said without a single stutter. Then she moved to her father who had called her. We were all cheering when we saw Naruto and he was thrown up in the air. Shino touched my hand for attention and I looked at him.

"My answer would've been yes and it still is. Yuri, will you do me the honours of being my girlfriend again?" He asked. I smiled so happy that he still liked me as much as before we broke up.

"I would love to be yours again." was my answer. It seemed that he was happy with that because he wrapped his arms around me and he kissed me. I kissed back pumping the kiss full of the love I felt for him, along with passion. I heard "aww" all around us so I pulled back and looked around. We were surrounded by our friends who witnessed our kiss.

"Finally, it was about time the two of you got back together again. Seriously, bug-boy here was just like before you got together the first time like 'ooh I hope that she will say yes' and 'what if she is with someone else' and stuff like that." Kiba chuckled. We got annoyed with what he said. Though I felt guilty for causing such worry.

"May I?" I asked. Shino nodded and I sent Blitz and Tora after Kiba. Who ran after getting shocked a little.

"Naruto you should send Gaara a report as well. I have asked him if he could send some help to rebuild the village." Naruto nodded and we all went back to the village again to start rebuilding. I walked with Shino hand in hand. I looked at our joined hands and sighed feeling just content. He looked at me and raised one eyebrow. So he did speak the eyebrow language as well. "Nothing. It's just that out of all the things I ever missed here. This was what I missed the most." I said nodding to our joined hands. He glanced down too and looked back at me pulling me closer.

"I missed this as well. Promise that you won't leave me again?" He asked.

"Only if you promise not to let me go." I answered. Yamato created a refugee camp and all of the villagers and the ninjas who weren't injured got to cleaning up the chaos, finding people and things that could be saved like food and other things. My compound was on the outskirts of the village and I opened it up for the elder people and people who wouldn't survive in a camp. Was I glad that I had cleaned it and repaired everything while searching for my clan's secrets. Other clans did the same. I still hadn't told my friends that I am blind. the next few weeks we got to rebuilding and some friends of Naruto's came to help. Something with a bridge. During those weeks, I didn't see Shino much because we were both working in different sections of the village. I was walking to my compound to check up on the people there when I heard yelling. I had gotten used to not being able to see and still move around so I sped to where the sounds came from. The clan elders were causing trouble again. They have been trying to get into my compound namely into the main house. I had been living there myself and taking care of the other houses.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled to get my voice above the others.

"We demand that you let us live in your compound. You should be honoured that we have chosen you as our host." Homura said.

"I will let you live in my compound but only when hell freezes over. I know exactly why you want to live here when your own homes are perfectly fine. You want to get access to my clan's secrets and that is something I can't let happen. So you can not live here. Now leave these people alone." I said.

I didn't see it coming because I forgot to channel some chakra into my eyes, but the stinging feeling on my cheek told me enough. "Respect for your elders girl. You should be dead ten times now for what you have done so far in your useless life." I think that the elders finally noticed that I didn't dodge that hit with Koharu's stick because they left quickly murmuring amongst themselves about the possible causes for me not dodging. An elder lady came to me and asked "are you all right, dear?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern. I apologize for my behaviour but those elders just have lost my respect for them." I said. "I have to go now but I will place a few safety jutsu's around this place so they won't be able to disturb you again." I said goodbye and did a few jutsu's that would keep the people safe. When I was done I was visited by Kiba who had gotten the job of messenger.

"Yuri, Shino has a message for you, and Kakashi as well. What happened to your cheek?"

"I need to tell the Rookie eleven something important. Can you gather them where we usually meet?" I asked. Somehow we always met up near the supplies area.

"Of course. I'm on my way there would you like a lift?" He helped me up. and we rode to that area. On the way there we met Neji, Lee and Tenten. They went with us to the supply area and we sat down. Within ten minutes everyone I needed to talk to was here. some asked about my cheek which piqued the interest of the others.

"That bruise on my cheek was gained when I couldn't dodge Koharu-san's walking stick when they were once again trying to get into my compound."

"You could've easily dodged that, even some toddlers can." Choji said.

"I couldn't because during the past seven years I have become blind." I felt the air move in front of me. putting chakra in my eyes I saw it was Ino.

"Ino please stop waving I can't see it but I can still feel it. When I try and channel some chakra in my eyes I can barely make out shapes. but even then they are blurry." Shino wrapped an arm around me.

"Finally you got what you deserve." Sakura said

"Oh yeah I really deserved watching Sasuke kill Orochimaru and his brother. I really deserved watching my loved ones die. I really deserved watching Sasuke getting darker and darker in his mind and heart."

"Yes, indeed you deserved it. Spying on us for the enemy. Trying to kill Gaara and me, for no reason."

"You killed my father. At first I thought it was Gaara's fault as well, but I realised later that it wasn't his fault that Akatsuki wanted the beasts. But partly because of you I lost my entire family in one single day. And about the spying stuff, I never gave them information they didn't have already. You should just stop Sakura. I don't want to fight you because I am just tired of the fighting you." We all went our own way. I sent Shadow to check up on Sasuke though I had my suspicions on how he was doing.

"Yuri wait, I'll come with you." Shino called. I waited for him. When he caught up to me, we walked ahead. "I wanted to invite you to dinner. I have found a nice restaurant not far from the village." He said.

"That sounds nice. I would love to go." I smiled.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven." He said and he left with a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't wait for tonight.


End file.
